Naruto Broken Universes
by ChaosMagemon
Summary: The Multiverse of Naruto hangs in the balance, and a group of different Naruto's must join forces to mend their broken words from the forces of evil, before all of their existence fades away with their worlds. Naruto/Multicrossover.
1. Coming Together

**(Hi guys. Good to see you today. In dedication of my twenty fifth birthday today I've decided to give you this true beginning of my newest Naruto fic that I hope you enjoy.)**

One night in an abandoned temple by a mountain range far from the village of Konoha, stood a figure entering it. He appeared to be a young man wearing a white fox like Kabuki mask, a dark bluish gray robe with a fur collar, and a tattered grayish blue cape emblazoned with a mandala image. The only noticeable trait on him was that he had long black spiky hair in a shaggy style.

He entered the temple and walked through it before reaching the center of a room, "This will do perfectly." he spoke as he concentrated while forming some hand signs. Suddenly, multiple screens started appearing around him each containing another figure.

In the first screen stood Tobi of the Akatsuki organization wearing the Akatsuki cloak and original orange spiral mask. The second screen had a figure wearing silver, heavy and bladed armor. The third screen showed a figure similar to the second figure in bladed armor, only his armor was blue, had a red tattered cape, and a black bladed gauntlet on his left arm. The fourth screen showed what appeared to be a demon amalgam creature.

In the fifth screen showed the image of two figures. The first in the screen was a figure with black boots, black armor, glowing yellow eyes, and had a sword on his back. The second in the screen was a female who had long black hair sticking out of a red dragon head shaped helmet, decked out in a red breastplate with her midriff exposed, red shoulder pads, with a single spike sticking out of each one, red tight fitting pants, and red armored boots, and on her back was a sword in its sheath.

The sixth screen showed a person who was tall and muscular with black hair and a short beard. He was dressed in a yellow and green body suit with a black cape. The seventh screen showed Orochimaru of the legendary Sannin. Finally the eight screen showed a young man with a bald head an arrogant face and was wearing a black tuxedo.

"And now it's time to get my new band together." he said as black chakra started surrounding him and the screens form all around started glowing.

Suddenly materializing into the room were the figures that were shown on each of the eight screens. They all looked around in confusion, "Huh, where am I?" the silver armored figure asked.

"I'm free?" the amalgam demon creature asked himself.

The black armored figure turned to the woman at his side, "Ariah?"

"Zorgano?" she asked until they embraced each other.

"I thought I was dead." the one in the tuxedo gasped.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, malicious ones." the figure spoke as they all turned their attention towards the fox masked figure.

"Who're you?" Orochimaru inquired.

"Let's just say I'm someone who wishes to bring about a new reign upon the ninja land, and I require all your assistance." he answered as he crossed his arms smugly.

"Why should I follow you?" the demon creature asked.

"Because you insignificant slug, I brought you out of that empty bone dried pit of a void you've been trapped in, and I can just as easily put you back there." he warned the amalgam.

"I don't like threats!" the amalgam shouted as he fired blasts of water and thunder at the figure who suddenly faded away avoiding the blow.

The group of figures gasped as Tobi spoke in his serious voice, "That's my technique!"

"Indeed." the figure said as he appeared behind him, startling him and the others.

"What are you?" Zorgano gasped.

"I already told you that, but if you want to know more about me. I suggest you hear me out," the figure explained calmly. The demon amalgam hesitated but stood down reluctantly, "Good. Now then let's get down to business," he motioned to Tobi, "Madara Uchiha," he motioned to the silver armored one, "Ch'rell the Utrom Shredder," he motioned to the second looking Shredder, "Oroku Saki the Tengu Shredder," he gazed at the two who looked like a couple, "Zorgano the hunter and Ariah the Dragon Warrior Huntress," he looked at the amalgam demon, "Sasuke the Demon Sorcerer," he looked at Orochimaru, "Orochimaru of the Sannin," he looked at the one in the tuxedo, "Clyde the rogue Watcher," he motioned to the one man in green, "And Baron Mordo. Gentlemen we have much to talk about." the figure snickered.

Elsewhere in another void of existence, was the mysterious Madame Web, and with her was her trusted friend the Beyonder. Both looked as if they were in a trance, until they snapped out of it. Web looked to Beyonder, "Did you sense it too?"

"Yes," Beyonder answered, "There is a disturbance in the universes."

"Then I feel it is time." Web noted.

"Yes. Indeed it is." Beyonder agreed.

"We must act quickly, Beyonder," Web began, "We must reunite them."

"Yes, let's go." Beyonder said as a portal opened and they traveled through it.

~Dimension Bang Baby~

In Konoha, Meta-human Naruto was by the training grounds practicing with his Bang Baby powers, a year had passed since he defeated Madara Uchiha and saved his village, he still knew he had to continue to work and train hard. As he finished he toweled off, "Well that was a good work out, now time for some lunch," he said but was suddenly surrounded by purple smoke and was floating in a void, "Hey what's going on here?"

"Meta-Human Naruto." Web began as she and Beyonder materialize before him.

"Whoa, Madame Web, and," he didn't recognize Beyonder, "Who're you?"

"I am the Beyonder," he introduced himself, "We've come to you, because the fate of all that exists for you is in peril."

"What?" Bang Baby Naruto gasped.

"Do you accept this mission?" Web asked.

"Well this all so sudden, I mean I didn't plan on this ahead of time," he began as Web and Beyonder waited, "But I suppose if you really need me. I'm in!"

"Splendid, come along, there is more to collect." Beyonder said as the three vanished.

~Dimension Turtle~

One night in Konoha, Teenage Jinchuriki Naruto and his turtle bros were roof jumping throughout the village as part of their exercise, "Come on Naruto, you're falling behind!" Raphael called back.

"Oh shut up, Raph," Naruto replied, "At least I'm faster than Mikey!" he called back as Michelangelo who was behind him called up.

"I heard that!"

"Focus guys, Master Splinter wants us to keep practicing." Leonardo reminded them as they picked up the pace.

"If this goes well we'll even beat our record." Donatello voiced up while holding a stopwatch.

Naruto looked ahead seeing a huge gap between two buildings, "Uh-oh, looks like a far jump!" he smirked smugly.

"Just the way I like it." Raph smirked.

"One." Leo began.

"Two." Mikey continued.

"THREE!" the five called as they made the jump.

While they were in midair, Naruto was surrounded by the same purple mist and appeared before Web and Beyonder, "Teen ninja Naruto." Web greeted him.

"Whoa, spider lady?" He asked, "What's going on here?"

"There is danger afoot, and you are required to stop it." Web explained.

"Me alone?" he asked in concern.

"No, we have special preparations in store for you." Beyonder answered.

"I'm guessing this isn't optional?" Naruto asked.

"I'm afraid not." Web replied.

"Well, I suppose if it can't be helped." he sighed.

"Then let's go." Beyonder ordered as the two took the Naruto off with them through the portal.

~Dimension Shredder~

In Konoha, a year after the defeat of the Tengu Shredder, Naruto was in his Shredder armor sitting in seiza before a table in his home. Suddenly he was surrounded by the mist and he looked around seeing Wed and Beyonder, "Greetings Shredder Naruto." Web greeted him.

"Madame Web, you may not see it but I do have a look of surprise underneath my helmet." he explained.

"That doesn't surprise me one bit, but I'm afraid the levity will have to wait," Web replied, "There is evil at large and you are required to help put a stop to this."

"What? What could be worse than having to have fought the Tengu Shredder?" he asked rhetorically.

"More than you could ever imagine." Beyonder answered.

He looked at Beyonder, "And you are?"

"An allie." the being answered the Shredder bluntly.

"So what this new evil?" Shredder Naruto asked.

"Come and all with be explained." Web suggested as he followed the two.

~Dimension Chi Wizard~

In Chi Wizard Naruto's home, he was researching chi spells until he felt something tingling up his spine. He looked over at his reflection in the mirror seeing Shendu's spirit, "Shendu, do you feel it?"

"**Yes, Naruto,"** the dragon began, **"But I cannot determine what it is."**

Suddenly he was floating in the void seeing Web and Beyonder, "Madame Web?" Chi Wizard Naruto asked.

"Yes Chi Wizard Naruto, it is I." she answered.

"What're you doing here?" he asked.

"I think you of all know better than to ask me that." Web answered bluntly as the wizard boy nodded.

"Something bad's happening isn't it?" he asked the lady.

"I'm afraid so. Will you come?" Madame Web asked him.

"Well I have been bored lately, so count me in." he answered.

"Then come along." Beyonder ordered as the three vanished.

~Dimension Spy~

Spy Naruto had entered his underground lair looking excited, "That was some solo mission. Jerry's gotta send me on those more often, especially after saving all of the world. But I'll worry about requesting that later. Right now I got a date with a sevensome." he snickered before the mist surrounded him, "What the hell?!" he gasped until Madame !eb and Beyonder appeared, "Vega Omega! Madame Web?"

"Yes, Spy Naruto." she answered.

"What're you doing here?" he inquired.

"I need you for an official mission." she explained.

"Look you gotta run this mission to Jerry. He sorts all my WOOHP related missions." he brushed her off.

"This is serious business, my boy," Web explained, "The very fate of the universe hangs in the balance."

Spy Naruto sensing the seriousness in her tone couldn't reject her, "When do I start?"

"Immediately." she answered as the three vanished.

~Dimension High school~

Naruto Namikaze was skateboarding out of Konoha high, eager to get home, "Oh yeah! A date with Tenten and Samui tonight, followed up by a dip in the lake! Does it get any better than this?" he laughed to himself, until the mist formed around him, and he fell off his skateboard, "What the?" he saw Web and Beyonder, "Spider Lady?"

"That's Madame Web to you." she answered.

"You're real? I thought you were just a dream like all those others of me." High school Naruto gasped.

"I am indeed real, Naruto, as is the dangers you will soon face." she warned him.

"Dangers, I will face?" he asked in worry.

"Yes, come alone.' Beyonder said as they flew through the wormhole.

"Hey wait a minute!" Naruto called as he was pulled with them, "Don't I get a say in this?!"

~Dimension Psychic~

Psychic Naruto was meditating inside the demolished building in the remains of the former Uzushio country until his eyes snapped opened, "Looks like I got company." he stood up as the mist surrounded him and he saw the two dimensional entities, "Madame Web, I didn't know you were coming for a visit." he jested.

"I apologize for the unannounced visit, Psychic Naruto, but you are required to partake in a mission that involves the others." she explained.

"I see," he began, "Well I had no further plans of traveling across the land as of now. So I guess I'll join this mission. What do I got to do?"

"All will be told, in time." Beyonder assured him as they teleported.

~Dimension Catastrophe~

Catastrophe was web-slinging throughout Konoha, enjoy the peacefulness of the night, **"We like the quietness of the night, it's rather soothing. Especially when slinging around without a care in the world,"** he chuckled until the mist surrounded him, **"Well looks like another lecture,"** he sighed as his face morphed back into Naruto as he stood before Web and Beyonder, "Madame Web, and you must be the Beyonder we've heard tell about."

"That I am." Beyonder nodded.

"Catastrophe, there is a danger that lies ahead of you." Web warned him.

"Worse than Dormammu?" the symbiotic ninja asked.

"Possibly, that all depends on your belief." she answered.

"We have no time for riddles, just tell us what the problem is." he replied already feeling agitated.

"We will explain all, once everyone is together." Web assured him.

"Everyone?" Catastrophe Naruto asked in surprise at where she was going.

"Correct," Web nodded as Beyonder teleported them. As they flew through the wormhole, Web spoke to Beyonder, "My friend take Catastrophe to the others, I will collect the next one myself."

"Very well." Beyonder agreed as he and Catastrophe vanished while Web continued on.

~Dimension Ranger~

Green Ranger Naruto in his warrior robes, was striking at training dummies at a training ground with his sword and dagger. When he finished his training his weapons disappeared and he stretched, "Oh yeah that was some work out. Well I think I'll head to Ramen Bar for some lunch," He was about to leave until the mist surrounded him, "Hey what's going on?" he gasped as he was floating in the void in his Green Ranger outfit, "Hey how did I get into my ranger form?"

"Green Ranger Naruto!" Web addressed him.

"Huh?" Naruto looked around and saw Web appear before him, "Wait a minute I remember you, you're Madame Web!"

"I can see your memory is still in tact, that's good." Madame Web admitted.

"What's going on here?" Naruto asked.

"There is a dangerous threat Naruto, and it requires your immediate attention." She warned him.

"My attention?"

"Yes. You must once again reunite with the others to stop this threat before all life as we know it ceases to exist."

"Others? You mean _them_?"

"I do. Will you accept this dangerous mission?" the elder woman asked.

Naruto pumped a fist, "A Power Ranger never walks away from danger."

"Splendid answer. Now come along Green Ranger, we must hurry." Madame Web instructed as she and the Green Ranger flew through the void.

~Beyonder Dimension~

Suddenly in the center void stood all the Naruto's with the Beyonder, as Web and Green Ranger Naruto arrived, "Well look who finally showed up?" Spy Naruto asked the others.

"Green Ranger Naruto, good to see you again!" High school Naruto shook his hand.

"Good to see you and the others as well." Green Ranger admitted.

"Looks like our promise to see each other again was kept, eh guys?" Teen Ninja Naruto asked.

"I never had any doubts." Shredder Naruto admitted as he removed his helmet.

"You all look like you're doing great." Chi Wizard Naruto admitted.

"Yeah, but I still don't know exactly why we're here in the first place." Meta-Human Naruto noted.

"We'd like to know as well." Catastrophe Naruto looked to Web and the Beyonder.

"What's going on?" Psychic Naruto finished on behalf of all the Narutos.

"And we shall explain the importance of this mission we've gathered you eight here for," Web began, "But we require one last Naruto to join you."

"Another?" Chi Wizard Naruto asked.

"What's this one like?" High school Naruto asked in curiosity.

Web answered, "The one who could possibly be the greatest of you all." she entered the portal and vanished.

"Greatest of us all?" Teen Ninja Naruto asked in shock.

"Wonder what he's like?" Spy Naruto wondered.

"He must be a fricken badass." Catastrophe Naruto suggested.

"More than each of us combined?" Psychic Naruto asked wondering if that was possible.

"If so I look forward to meeting this Naruto." Shredder Naruto admitted, until the portal opened up again as Web levitated out.

"Web, were you successful?" Beyonder inquired.

"Yes my friend, and here he is." Web began as another Naruto fell out of the portal and landed on his face.

The others looked down at the new arrival who lifted his face up and rubbed his head, "Damn I got to work on my landings," he groaned. This Naruto was dressed like regular brown sandals, an orange and black jumpsuit, and his headband was embedded onto a black cloth. He suddenly saw Web, Beyonder, and all the Narutos in the area. He suddenly burst out screaming in a panic, "WHAT THE HELL?! WHO ARE ALL OF YOU?!" he backed away.

The other Naruto's eyed the new Naruto bizarrely, as Catastrophe turned to Web, "This is the greatest one out of all of us?" he asked skeptically.

Web answered, "Though he may not look it, I wager he'll surprise you all."

"WILL SOMEBODY PLEASE TELL ME WHERE THE HELL AM I?!" The new Naruto screamed until Catastrophe webbed his mouth shut and he mumbled.

"Finally." Chi Wizard Naruto sighed in relief, before the new Naruto pulled the webbing off his mouth.

"What the hell was that?" he asked as web levitated before him.

"I apologize for the inconvenience, Naruto." she apologized.

"Inconvenience is an understatement considering I'm was in the middle of the Fourth Great Shinobi war!" he explained rudely.

"I understand, but there is another mission I require you for." she explained.

"Me?" he asked in confusion.

"Yes, but before I get into detail allow me to introduce you to... You." she showed him all of the other Narutos who still were skeptical about this newcomer.

* * *

Villains use and where from:

Tobi/Madara: Bang Baby Shinobi

Orochimaru: Who or What am I

Clyde: Totally Naruto

Zorgano and Ariah: Green Shinobi Ranger

Baron Mordo: Naruto the Catastrophe

Demon Sorcerer Sasuke: The Chi Wizard Ninja

Utrom Shredder: Teenage Jinchuriki Shinobi

Tengu Shredder: Jinchuriki Shredder

**(And that's the first chapter. I know you all must be excited and curious about what more I intend to do. The mastermind I have who gathered them all together will be explained with chapters to come, so be patient with it. This multi-crossover is sure to really bring the fans in. I don't own any characters that will be used from their respective shows except for the OCs used in my previous works. Well be looking out for next time everybody.)**


	2. It begins

**(Welcome back guys. I'm glad to see how excited you've gotten over this fic. I should tell you from last chapter that the Naruto Web brought to meet the others was the Naruto we all know. Though he's going to be made a combination of Manga and Anime Naruto, mostly because the filler arcs in the anime provide more adventures and such, while the manga portion is way ahead of the anime. And for a heads up he is not Naruto Prime. The real Naruto Prime won't be debuting for awhile for a heads up. But still enjoy what I have in store for you guys now.)**

_Last time, Madame Web and her friend the Beyonder felt a stir in the universes. Sensing great evil was afoot, they rallied the Naruto's of the other worlds to warn them of the great threat. Upon bringing one final Naruto to aid them, the others were skeptical wondering if he truly was the greatest of them all._

"Wait a minute, who are all these guys?" The new Naruto asked Web.

"These Naruto's are you from other worlds." Web explained.

"Other worlds?" he asked while looking at all of them, seeing their different styles of wardrobe.

Bang Baby Naruto approached, "We all felt what you're feeling, but after a long talk we've all come to terms with it."

"Well I want some introductions, like who are you?" Naruto asked Web.

"I am Madame Web, and here with me is my friend the Beyonder." the elder woman introduced them.

"A pleasure my boy." Beyonder greeted him.

"How did you bring me here?" he inquired.

"We are not of your world, Naruto," Web began, "The Beyonder and I are entities that can take many forms. We have traveled to the farthest reached of the galaxy and universes seeing many interesting and wonderful things."

"Such as?" Naruto crossed his arms.

"The concept of good vs evil, and now there is a danger out there and requires you and your alternates to put a stop to it." Beyonder explained.

"You want me to work with these guys?" he asked while motioning to his counterparts.

"Yes, it shouldn't be too much of a problem after all you'll be working with yourself." Web assured him.

"But I don't know anything about these guys. I mean they all look so different from me." Naruto whined.

"Jeez he complains a lot." Shredder Naruto whispered to Chi Wizard Naruto who nodded in agreement.

"Fear not, Naruto," Beyonder explained, "You shall learn about your counterparts as of now." he projected viewing screens showing each of the other Naruto's in action.

Bang Baby Naruto spoke up as Naruto watched the screen featuring his adventures, "I'm known as Meta-human Naruto or Bang Baby Naruto, whichever suits you. I was trained by a group of super powered figures who with the help of Kyubi's chakra transferred their abilities into me."

"What kind of abilities?" Naruto asked as BB Naruto faded into a shadow portal behind him, "Whoa, where'd he go?!" he felt a tap on his shoulder and he jumped while screaming in fright seeing him, "DON'T DO THAT!"

"Couldn't resist," BB Naruto chuckled, "But here's a little more." he summoned a fireball in his right hand and turned his left arm into a light energized baseball bat and knocked the fireball above them as it burst.

"Whoa." Naruto gasped.

"That's nothing, check this out." BB Naruto said as he stretched his body all around like a snake, followed up by generating a static electrical form of himself above them.

"Cool." Naruto was in awe.

"Yeah, very impressive, can we move it along?" Teen Ninja Naruto asked feeling bored.

"Yes, you may go next." Beyonder instructed.

"I'm Teen Ninja Naruto," he began, "In my world I was trained along side my brothers Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello, and Raphael in the art of ninjitsu, under the order of our master and father Splinter.

Naruto looked at the screen displaying his adventures and saw four humanoid turtles and a rat, "You trained alongside monsters?"

"The correct term is 'mutants'." Teen Ninja Naruto corrected him.

"Well I'll say this much about them, they look like they're stronger than Kakashi-sensei and Bushier Brows-sensei combined." Naruto noted.

"Well, not as much." Teen Ninja Naruto admitted.

"I'll take this next one," Shredder Naruto said as he stood by his own screen to give Naruto his story, "I am Shredder Naruto. When I was just a kid I stumbled upon a hidden chamber underneath the village belonging to a ninja warrior who was one of the best in his years, Oroku Saki who also went by the Shredder."

"The Shredder?" Naruto asked, "Sounds like someone who loses a lot of hair."

Shredder Naruto sighed at his sense of humor and cluelessness, "After discovering the lair I was intrigued at how formidable and respected he was as a ninja. I decided to take up his legacy and become an even better Shredder. Learning the legendary art of the Foot clan I gathered my own army of Foot Ninja and hope that one day I would lead a village of my own."

Naruto was checking out Shredder Naruto's armor, "This armor looks incredible, but how sharp are these blades?" In response, Shredder Naruto swung his right bladed gauntlet in front of Naruto's face shocking him. He sighed in relief feeling glad he didn't really hit him, until he saw a few strands of hair fall off his head, "AHH!" he cried.

"That sharp." Shredder Naruto smirked.

Spy Naruto spoke to the normal Naruto, "I'm known as Spy Naruto. And while I'm a loyal ninja of Konoha, I am also a super spy in an organization bent on human protection."

"A super spy?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Yeah. Check out some of these standard issued gadgets they gave me." he clinked the soles of his sandals together and the rocket boosters in them allowed him to fly off the ground.

"Wow!" Naruto gasped.

"Here's one of my faves." Spy Naruto whipped out a pen and pressed the bottom of it as it unleashed a mini laser beam.

"Cool!" Naruto cheered as Green Ranger approached.

"I am Green Ranger Naruto." he introduced himself.

Naruto eyed his outfit, especially the shield chest, "This costume looks neat, but what's with it?"

"I was chosen by a wise leader known Tommy, the previous Green Ranger," Green Ranger began, "He trained me and several of my friends and allies in combat and made us a fighting team known as the Power Rangers, defenders of all those good in the world."

"Awesome!" Naruto cheered as he saw all the action Green Ranger Naruto and his team endured with monsters, zords, villains, everything.

Chi Wizard Naruto spoke up, "I am Chi Wizard Naruto."

"Chi Wizard? You use food in your magic?" Naruto asked curiously.

Chi Wizard Naruto put a hand over his face in embarrassment, "NOT CHEESE! CHI! CHI!"

"Sorry, I don't know what chi is." Naruto replied franctically.

The wizard Naruto sighed, "Chi is a universal life force which goes by many names such as light and dark."

"Oh I see." Naruto answered.

"Anyway, I stumbled upon the spirit of a Dragon named Shendu who was locked in a statue. He promised if I freed him he would make me a powerful shinobi through the use of his magic talismans, dark chi magic, and Shadowkhan."

"Shadowkhan?" Naruto asked.

"Behold." Chi Wizard Naruto concentrated as from the floor rose up his shadow ninja minions.

"Whoa!" Naruto jumped back in fright at their sudden appearance.

"Behold the Shadowkhan; shadow ninjas who serve under my lead. They're some of the deadliest of warriors that ever existed."

"My Foot Ninja could take them on." Shredder Naruto grumbled.

Chi Wizard Naruto spun around as his eyes turned red and glowing and spoke is a raspy voice, **"I heard that!"**

Naruto jumped back again even more frightened, "What the hell was that?"

Chi Wizard Naruto turned to him and spoke again in the raspy voice, **"I am the Demon Sorcerer known as Shendu."**

"Shendu?" Naruto asked remembering his alternate mentioning that name, "You're the dragon spirit that made that one me who he is?"

"**Correct. In return to my part of the bargain to your counterpart he would provide me his own body as a vessel to house my spirit."**

"That's sick." Naruto gagged.

Chi Wizard Naruto regained control of his body, "I thought of that as well, but having both him and Kurama in my body does have it's perks. Others to talk to."

"Kurama, whose Kurama?" Teen ninja Naruto asked.

"The fox of course." Naruto answered his ninjitsu master counterpart.

"What?!" BB, Teen Ninja, and Shredder Naruto gasped.

"This is shocking to you guys, why?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"We never knew Kyubi had a real name." BB Naruto answered in shock.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Teen ninja Naruto spoke out loud.

"Or me?" Shredder Naruto asked as well before the three Naruto's let out a dry look.

"What'd they say?" Psychic Naruto asked knowing they were asking their own bijuus.

"They said 'You didn't ask.'." they answered in stereo.

Catastrophe Naruto approached, "We are known as Catastrophe Naruto."

"We, whose we? You and Kurama?" Naruto asked curiously.

"No, us and our symbiote." he replied.

"Symbio-what?" Naruto raised a brow.

"A symbiote," he explained, "An organism that survives by bonding with another organism. Preferably us. It was originally owned by another known as Peter Parker or Spiderman if you will."

"Spiderman?" the clueless Naruto was confused.

"Yes. He was a hero with spider-like abilities. When he came into contact with the symbiote it gave him a new costume and stronger spider powers. However he soon discovered it fed off his anger and started turning him ruthless and merciless. Unable to handle it he de-bonded with it and the symbiote found its way to another known as Eddie Brock. With the power of the symbiote he became known as Venom, Spiderman's equal. Sometime after Venom's defeat another symbiote emerged and bonded with an insane man known as Cletus Kassady and became known as Carnage. The two symbiotes found their way to our world and fused together before bonding with me. Reason why was because they were dying out after being hostless for so long. With both of them combined and bonded with me I dubbed myself Catastrophe in hopes I would spread catastrophe to all my enemies." he cackled.

'This guy is freaking me out.' Naruto thought in fright.

"The 'we' part is a side affect of bonding with the symbiote." Catastrophe Naruto added.

"So how will others know if you're talking about yourself singular or if you're referring to both you and your symbiote?" Naruto questioned only for Catastrophe Naruto to hold a hand up to shush him.

"Try not to think too hard about it. You'll give yourself a migraine." he warned him.

Psychic Naruto spoke up, "I'm Psychic Naruto, and like my title. I am psychic." he showed his psychic abilities such as levitation and telekinesis.

"This is unbelieveable!" Naruto gasped in shock, "With abilities like this you must be one hell of a hero in the village."

"Unfortunately, I'm not." Psychic Naruto admitted bitterly.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Naruto asked in concern.

"I'm banished from Konoha." he explained.

"BANISHED?!" Naruto shouted in outrage.

"Yeah, remember the retrieval mission to bring Sasuke back?" Psychic Naruto asked.

"Yeah?"

"Well I succeeded." he explained.

"You mean you brought him back?" Psychic Naruto nodded in response, "So then why would they banish you?"

"The council and Jiji's teammates overpowered baasan's authority with so much evidence that they got power to banish me from Konoha." he continued to explain bitterly.

"BUT THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Naruto screamed.

"I know, I felt angry at the council and the civilians for what they did to me," Psychic Naruto explained, "But after my banishment I found something that fell out of the sky and granted me my psychic abilities. I trained three years in using them and I could very well be one of the most powerful forces in the ninja land. At least in my world."

"What about baasan and the others?" Naruto asked wondering if he ended his ties with them.

"I still keep in touch with baasan, Ero-sennin, and all my friends in Konoha through letters." he admitted, "And I've made a lot of interesting friends all across the ninja land. I'm even hoping to rebuild Uzushio and start my own village."

"Cool!" Naruto cheered. He turned to the High school Naruto, "And what's your story?"

High school Naruto looked sheepish, "Well you see the thing is, I'm not a ninja."

"What?" Naruto asked him.

"Yeah, I'm not a ninja from a village, I don't have chakra, a demon inside me, or abilities like all the rest of us."

"Then what are you?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"I'm a student in high school." he answered.

"High school? You're still in school?" Naruto laughed.

"Hey ninja academy education to you may only be like a few years but for me I have a few levels of education to go through. Thankfully I'm onto my second to last level of education, then there's college." he shuddered.

"So you got nothing to offer?" Naruto asked in outrage.

"Well I may not have powers like you guys, but I am a skillful street fighter." High school Naruto admitted.

"A street fighter?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Yeah it's not exactly ninja combat, but it's how others can display their martial arts and combat skills," he explained, "Because let me tell you demons and jutsu don't exist in my world."

"You come from a bizarre world." Naruto said with wide eyes.

"You think my world's bizarre?" High school Naruto asked in deapan.

"All right Web, talk to us and tell us exactly what makes him so special?" Catastrophe asked Madame Web.

"This Naruto has faced the same kind of events and obstacles as most of you have, but went through them differently." Madame Web explained as they looked at a screen depicting Naruto's life seeing most of his adventures did happen with them such as childhood, the ninja academy, battle with Zabuza, the Chunin Exams, Invasion, Searching for Tsunade, the retrieval for Sasuke, and the run ins with the Akatsuki members. What most of them noticed was that Naruto despite surviving all those attempts wasn't as nearly as bad ass as they were until they saw him start taking on the Akatsuki and what not shifting their thoughts on him.

"Wow, he has gone through the same kind of stuff as most of us had." Teen Ninja Naruto admitted.

"Yeah but compared to me, you guys were already bad ass even during your academy years." Naruto pouted.

"Not all of us." Chi Wizard Naruto replied on behalf of himself, Spy Naruto, and Catastrophe Naruto who hadn't gotten their powers or extra skills until after their mission in Wave.

"Ok then." Naruto replied as they looked at the two entities.

"While he may not have powers like you all, he still pushes himself to the brink of his power to prove to everyone that there's always hope in the shinobi world, as long as you look hard enough." Web explained.

The Naruto's looked at their other one seeing that he really is special like them in his own way even if he doesn't have extra powers like them, "So now that the intro's out of the way, what's going on?" Spy Naruto asked Web and Beyonder.

"Yeah you said something about a great evil in the works." Teen ninja Naruto added.

"Yes, behold." Web began as she and Beyonder showed them the villains as the Beyonder explained.

"Your previously defeated enemies have returned to the land of living and have forged an alliance," he motioned to the first screen, "You Bang Baby Naruto know of such Madara Uchiha."

"Oh no, not him again." he groaned.

"Wait, that's really Madara and not Obito?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Obito?" some of the other Naruto's asked in confusion.

"So he's Obito in your world too?" Green Ranger asked Naruto.

"He is in yours?" Naruto asked the ranger who nodded.

"Well he's really Madara in my world like Bang Baby Naruto's." Spy Naruto noted.

"Ours too." Catastrophe Naruto added.

"Hmm, interesting." Psychic Naruto pondered on the possibility of the masked man being Madara or Obito in his world.

"From your world Teen Ninja Naruto, we have Ch'rell the Utrom Shredder." Beyonder continued as he motioned to the screen depicting the Shredder.

"Not Shred-head, I thought the Yin-Yang realm was inescapable." Teen Ninja Naruto groaned.

"From Shredder Naruto's world we have Oroku Saki the Tengu Shredder." Shredder Naruto looked at the image of the Tengu Shredder.

"Looks like I'll have to slay him another time."

"From the world of Green Ranger Naruto we have the hunting duo known as Zorgano and Ariah." Beyonder explained as the Green Ranger was shocked.

"How the hell did those two escape the Monster Nether Realm?" he asked himself.

"Then we've got one Sasuke Uchiha." Beyonder motioned to the amalgam demon sorcerer.

"He busted out of the void?" Chi Wizard Naruto gasped as Shendu took over.

"**That can't be possible! Unless he was a spirit."**

"From Pyschic Naruto's dimension, Orochimaru." Psychic Naruto looked at Orochimaru's image.

"Looks like I got to kill him a second time." he sighed.

"From the world of Spy Naruto we have another entity similar to Web and myself. Clyde the rogue Watcher."

Spy Naruto frowned, "He just refuses to stay dead."

"Finally from Catastrophe's home world, we have the sorcerer Baron Mordo."

"Mordo?" Catastrophe Naruto gasped, "Well better him than Dormammu."

"This doesn't make a lick of sense," Shredder Naruto began, "All those villains were destroyed and sealed off. We all told you ourselves."

"Someone else must be behind their return." Bang Baby Naruto deduced.

"Precisely," Madame Web nodded, "And whoever this culprit is has united them under his wing and now they wish to conquer all your worlds, if not all of them."

"Wait a minute," Naruto spoke up, "If you two are so powerful and all knowing shouldn't you know who this mysterious enemy is?"

The other Naruto's started agreeing with him and started demanding answers out of the two, until Beyonder spoke, "I'm afraid whoever is behind your enemies restorations is using a powerful force to block out mine and Web's powers from trying to locate him."

"Well that bites." Teen Ninja Naruto groaned.

"But we know he has unleashed your former enemies onto your worlds yet again. With their powers and knowledge combined they will conquer every universe in this realm." Web explained.

"And that's where we come in?" Green Ranger asked.

"Yes. Alone you are formidable fighters, but combined you are stronger than any shinobi army." Beyonder explained.

"Wow." the Naruto's gasped in amaze.

"But you now you must decide with each other if you truly feel up to working together with one another." Web explained.

The Naruto's huddled up as the two watched them appear to be talking about this situation very seriously. Suddenly they broke and turned to them with Naruto speaking, "Well we talked it over and we've decided..."

"We're in it!" They announced together.

Web and Beyonder smiled, "An excellent choice." Beyonder said.

"But there is a problem, I'm powerless to do anything." High school Naruto reminded them.

"True, but I can fix that." Web answered.

"How?" the powerless boy asked.

Web turned to the Naruto's, "Catastrophe, Chi Wizard, come forth." The two Naruto's were curious, but stepped forward as they were ordered. She motioned Catastrophe Naruto to stand beside her, "I promise you this will not hurt, but you both will feel a little shock, but not too serious."

"Just what do you plan on doing?" Catastrophe Naruto asked cautiously.

"Trust me, my boy." Web replied as the symbiotic ninja reluctantly relaxed and Web placed her right hand on his head and her left one on High school Naruto's head. Suddenly she concentrated and the two started glowing making both of them and the other Naruto's shocked.

"What's she doing?" Teen Ninja Naruto asked Psychic Naruto.

"I don't know." he replied in wonder.

Suddenly Madame Web ended the process and Catastrophe Naruto spoke, "What'd you do to us?"

"In a moment," she replied and motioned Chi Wizard Naruto forward. She did the same thing with him and High school Naruto, "All right the process is done."

"What process?" Chi Wizard Naruto asked in confusion.

"Yeah what'd you do?" High school Naruto asked.

"I will show you, Teen Ninja Naruto, attack him." she ordered.

"WHAT?" Teen Ninja and High school Naruto gasped in shock.

"Madame W, you can't seriously expect me to..." Teen Ninja Naruto began, only to receive a nod from the elder woman, "Well ok." he turned to High school Naruto who was trembling.

"Wait you're not really going to?" he asked in shock.

"It's what she wants." he drew his double katanas. He ran for High school Naruto who saw he was getting closer to him.

'What do I do?!' he thought in a panic, until he suddenly saw Teen Ninja Naruto was moving slowly as he was closing in on him, 'Is he moving slower or am I seeing his movements come to me?' he thought before he started dodging all of Teen Ninja Naruto's strikes surprising him and the other Naruto's as well.

'There's no way he can dodge my attacks!' Teen Ninja Naruto thought as he tried striking High school Naruto, not because of Web's order, but because he didn't want to be outdone by a version of himself who was supposed to be powerless.

'This is awesome! I don't even know how I'm doing this.' High school Naruto thought until he jumped up but found himself floating above them.

"No fricken way!" Psychic Naruto gasped in shock.

"How's he flying?" Shredder Naruto asked in confusion.

"I thought he's supposed to be powerless." Naruto was confused.

"I don't feel powerless anymore, in fact I feel stronger!" High school Naruto cheered as he flew down and delivered a kick to Teen Ninja Naruto, sending him flying backwards before rolling across the ground.

"Oh that's gonna leave a mark." Teen Ninja Naruto groaned.

The supposed powerless Naruto landed on his feet, "I did it! I beat one of my counterparts!"

Chi Wizard Naruto ran to Teen Ninja Naruto ans used the power of the horse talisman to heal him, "How'd he do that?" Teen Ninja Naruto asked.

"Web, what did you do?" Catastrophe Naruto demanded.

"I have simply transferred bits of yours and Chi Wizard Naruto's powers to Powerless Naruto." she answered.

"You what?" Chi Wizard Naruto gasped.

"This way he will not be a burden to anyone. Do not worry, you still retain the real powers inside of you." she assured them.

"You mean you can transfer some of their powers into me?" High school Naruto gasped, "Well why not transfer all their powers to me? I will become the ultimate fighter!" he declared proudly.

"I cannot do that for you," Web explained bursting his bubble, "Your body is different among all the other Naruto's. You may be an Uzumaki, but you lack the special stamina that runs in through the Uzumaki bloodline of their worlds. If I tried transferring all of their powers into you, then you wouldn't have the force and will power to contain them. They would destroy you from the inside."

"Whoa," High school Naruto gasped, "So what do I have?"

"From Catastrophe Naruto you have his spider sense and reflexes," she began, "You will be able to sense incoming danger and dodge them easier. From Chi Wizard Naruto I have shared with you his powers of levitation, super strength, and super speed."

"Awesome, I've always wanted to move at the speed of lightning! So how do I do it, do I just run?" High school Naruto asked as he ran, but was running around like the Flash until he crashed into Naruto sending both of them to the floor, "I gotta work on the brakes." he groaned.

"Ya think?!" Naruto asked as he pushed High school Naruto off him, and the two got up.

"And for you Green Ranger, I have something for you as well," Web motioned him forward. So Green Ranger Naruto approached, wondering what she had for him, "Hold out your Dragon Dagger." He did so and Madame Web laid a hand on it as it glowed before the glow faded.

"What'd you do to it?" Green Ranger asked.

"I have enhanced it's tune, so that your zord will hear it's call even if you are not in your home dimension." she explained.

"Wait, you mean that?" he gasped and she nodded and continued.

"Play it and the Dragonzord will come."

"Yeah!" he cheered.

"So when do we get started?" Naruto asked as he and his entourage stood together.

"I'm afraid you will have to start from one world and proceed to the next until we can find more clues on the whereabouts of this new enemy." Beyonder explained.

"Well then you get on that and we'll save our world." Catastrophe Naruto instructed.

"Where should we start, guys?" High school Naruto asked.

"How about my world?" Bang Baby Naruto suggested.

"Works for me." Spy Naruto agreed.

"Me too." Psychic Naruto put in.

"Then it's decided." Beyonder said as he opened a portal to Bang Baby Naruto's world.

"Go Naruto's the fate of the universe rests in your hands." Web explained.

"Well guys, are you all ready?" Naruto turned to his counterparts.

"Vega Omega I'm ready!" Spy Naruto confirmed.

"As me and my bros say, It's Ninja Time!" Teen Ninja Naruto agreed.

"It's Morphing time!" Green Ranger Naruto dawned his helmet again.

"The Shredder is ready for battle!' Shredder Naruto dawned his own helmet.

"So am I." Bang Baby Naruto confirmed.

"Bring it on!" Psychic Naruto agreed.

"I'm ready for some action!" High school Naruto added.

Catastrophe Naruto morphed into his full symbiote form, **"Let's get ready to rumble!"**

"Then let's go boys!" Naruto called as he led the charge as they all raced through the portal before Beyonder closed it.

"And so it begins." Beyonder said as Web nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile back with the villains who were having their own discussion before all the Naruto's met up. They were still at the shrine where all the villains were seated at a round table, while the figure who brought them sat up front, "So you all see now?"

"Yes," Mordo began, "You brought each of us back to help you conquer all the worlds including the ones we're from?"

"Precisely. We'll draw the Naruto's of your worlds out and close in on them like a hangman's noose." The figure explained.

Shredder stood up and spoke, "Suppose I have a plan of my own."

"And I myself might have one." Orochimaru put in.

"Yeah, I don't need to be told what to do." Sasuke added.

"Am I sensing the word _solo_ here?" the figure asked them.

"I do not need assistance from such lowly beings such as these creatures!" Tengu Shredder motioned to Clyde, Zorgano, and Ariah.

"I feel the demon has a point." Zorgano voiced up, until the figure slammed his hands onto the table startling them.

"Look where you all wound up as an end result for your solo efforts!" he gazed at each of them, "You were either destroyed or sealed off into another void. Do you deny it?'

They all looked at each other seeing there was no way they could deny it, as Clyde spoke up, "Guy's got a point. He's very perceptive."

"Gentlemen, we have a golden opportunity here," the figure explained, "You wish vengeance upon the Naruto's who did you wrong, and I want the universes to cower at my feet. Together with your powers, tactics, and intelligence combined with my own we're sure to make that dream a reality," he started reasoning with them, "But should you accept my proposal, you must follow my lead or be sent back from whence you came."

"If I'm to allie myself with a being such as you, I would require your identity." Utrom Shredder demanded.

"Yes, what is your name?" Madara inquired.

The figure in the fox mask spoke, "You may call me Yin-Fox."

"Yin-Fox?" Mordo wondered.

"What an interesting title you go by." Orochimaru admitted.

"I'm glad you feel that way," Yin-Fox replied and held his hand out, "Well gentlemen, what's your say?"

Zorgano and Ariah approached, "Count us in." Zorgano answered.

"We'll make sure this dream becomes real." Ariah added.

"I'm intrigued by this plot, and the climax and ending are sure to be just as delightful." Clyde chuckled as he put his hand in.

"While you are not my master, I shall follow your lead provided I can unleash my true master from his imprisonment." Mordo said.

"And so you shall." Yin-Fox assured Mordo as he put his hand in.

"I'd like to see where this goes." Orochimaru said placing his hand in.

"As do I." Madara agreed before putting his hand in.

"I still don't like taking orders, but I admit I can't do this alone." Sasuke admitted as he put his hand in before he shifted into his human form.

Yin-Fox turned to the two Shredders, "And what of you two?"

"I have my doubts about this whole alliance ordeal, but if you will help me squash those turtles and their comrades I will follow your word." Utrom Shredder placed his hand onto the others.

"And I will take that usurper of the name Shredder to the grave if I have to." Tengu Shredder finished as he placed his hand on top of the others and they broke.

"Then it's decided. Boys we've got work to do." Yin-Fox said as he opened a portal and they all entered leaving behind the empty shrine.

**(And there's the chapter. I know you're all brimming with excitement from all this. To avoid confusion the regular Naruto will be addressed by name while his counterparts will mostly be addressed with their titles to differentiate from which one is being focused on. And who is Yin-Fox? Well that's for you to find out. I gave high school Naruto those basic powers from the two Naruto's just so he can join the fight and not be in the way. And I didn't want to make him too powerful so I just gave him Catastrophe's reflexes and spider sense not his web powers, and Chi Wizard Naruto's speed, strength, and levitation. Enjoy my friends.)**


	3. World of Bang Babies

**(Hi guys. I got my next chapter all ready for you. I hope you enjoy it as the group enters their first of the Naruto's alternate worlds.)**

Naruto and his dimensional counterparts were flying through a wormhole, until they landed on solid ground with a thud, "Oh that's gonna leave a mark." Teen Ninja Naruto groaned as he rubbed his head.

"Did we make it?" Naruto asked as he looked up and saw they landed at the training ground.

"We're here." Meta-human Naruto confirmed as he looked around seeing many beaten up training dummies that looked like they were attacked by his bang baby powers.

"That was quite a travel." Shredder Naruto groaned.

"I think I threw up in my mouth." High school Naruto groaned.

"So what do we do now?" Spy Naruto asked.

"We better go to the administration building and notify Tsunade-baa-san of the situation." Meta-human Naruto suggested.

"Will she even believe this?" Psychic Naruto inquired.

"I have my doubts." Green Ranger answered.

"Just let me do the talking, when we get there." Meta-human Naruto instructed.

"One problem," Shredder Naruto began, "Do you think the village will suddenly accept that there are more of you dressed in certain other forms of attire walking about?"

"Hey why don't we all henge ourselves to look more like him?" Naruto suggested, "That way we can pose as Kage Bunshins."

"Logical, but I have a better idea." Chi Wizard Naruto spoke up.

"What do you have in mind?" Catastrophe Naruto asked as he powered his symbiote form down into regular clothes being black shinobi sandals, black pants, a red muscular shirt, black fingerless gloves with the one on his right hand being black and the one of his left hand being red.

"Stand close to me." the wizard instructed as they gathered around him and suddenly vanished from Meta-human Naruto's sight.

"Invisibility," Meta-human Naruto nodded in amusement, "Ok guys follow me and try not to give yourselves away."

"Hai!" they agreed as Meta-human Naruto started walking back heading for town while the invisible linked other Naruto's followed him.

Watching from behind a bush however was a white tiger with black stripes and its face looked like a tiger kabuki mask. It snuck off and started hurrying out of the village sneaking past any guards stationed around the village perimeter. It ran across the forest before reaching a cave outside the land of fire. It entered and stopped before Yin-Fox and Madara, "It seems your pet has found something." Madara noted.

Yin-Fox approached the tiger and placed his palm on its forehead. Suddenly he gasped, "It seems we've hit a speed bump in my plan."

"What do you mean?" Madara inquired feeling it wasn't going to be as flawless as his employer made it out to be.

"The Naruto from this world is not alone," Yin-Fox began, "He has brought with him the Naruto's of the other worlds your partners are from."

"So we're dealing with more Naruto's in my world?" Madara asked in outrage.

"Don't get excited," Yin-Fox calmed him, "Remember I have power as well, and you will be assisted in taking them down."

"I better be assisted, otherwise you will become the new number one on my enemy hit list." Madara threatened his employer.

Yin-Fox glared back at Madara through his mask, "Watch with the threats. Remember I brought you back to life and can easily un-bring you back," Madara stood down, "Now then, we better get to work."

Back in Konoha, Meta-human Naruto was walking through the town, with his invisible alternates behind him, "Hey, Naruto!" a voice called. Meta-human Naruto looked ahead and spotted his friend Hotstreak; the fire manipulator bang baby.

"Hotstreak, what's up?" he called back as the guy reached him.

"You wanna grab a bite to eat?" he offered.

"Sorry, but I gotta see baa-san about something," he began, "However, there is something you can do for me."

"What do you ya need?"

"Round up the rest of the guys and bring them to my mansion tonight. There's an important matter I have to talk to you all about."

"You got it man." Hotstreak said as the two fist bumped, and the fire user hurried off.

"You got a mansion?" High school Naruto whispered.

"Yeah, left to me by my peeps." Naruto admitted.

"Wild!" the student Naruto answered.

"Quiet, you want to give us all away?!" Chi Wizard Naruto whispered.

Meta-human Naruto sighed as they continued on to the administration building. When they reached outside he whispered to his alternates, "Wait here, and don't give yourselves away." he spread his arms and grew wings on them before flying up to the window. Upon reaching it he tapped on the glass, until Tsunade and Shizune saw him.

Shizune went to the window and opened it so Meta-human Naruto could enter, "Ba-asan, Shizune-nee, so glad I caught you."

"What is it this time, Naruto?" Tsunade sighed.

"I need the both of you for an important meeting tonight at my place." he answered.

"A meeting?" Shizune asked.

"Yeah, I need you and the guys there," he continued, "This is a matter of great importance and requires everyone's attention."

"You're serious?" Tsunade asked hoping he was, and he nodded.

"The very fate of all that exists is at stake and you all must know. I'll see you there." he faded into a shadow portal.

"Wait, Naruto!" Tsunade called, but he already left through the portal.

He appeared outside again and whispered, "Guys are you still here?" he heard nothing, "Guys? Guys!" he still got no response, "Oh no. They ran off somewhere. If they expose themselves the villagers will go into a panic and see they're not clones. What do I do, what do I do?" he started pacing until he heard light snickering. He looked around suspiciously until the Naruto's reappear before him, startling him.

"Gotcha!" Naruto laughed with the others, "We never left at all!"

"We got him good!" Psychic Naruto laughed with the others hysterically.

Meta-Human Naruto frowned before holding his hand out and shocked them with electricity, "Will you all get your heads in the game?!"

"Ouch, geez sorry." Teen Naruto groaned as he recovered from the shock.

"Now come on," Meta-Human Naruto began as he opened a shadow portal, "Let's get to my place." he said as they all enter through his shadow portal.

The portal then reappeared outside a mansion that was similar to Shredder Naruto's and Catastrophe Naruto's place, "Whoa, you live here?!" Naruto gasped in shock.

"Yup, welcome to my home." Meta-human Naruto welcomed them.

"Now this is living." High school Naruto gasped.

"Come on in." Meta-human Naruto said as he brought them inside.

Inside the building, the alternates followed Meta-human Naruto through the foyer, until they heard a girl cry, "Daddy!"

"Daddy?" Naruto asked in confusion, until the others dragged him around a corner so they wouldn't be spotted.

They saw coming down the hall was a six year old girl with grayish blue colored eyes and long blonde hair with black streaks in it. She was wearing a blue skirt, red shirt, and a butterfly barrette in her hair, "Yukina!" Meta-human Naruto called as he hugged the girl.

"Who is that?" Naruto asked his counterparts as they watched from around the corner.

"Yukina," Psychic Naruto answered, "She's this Naruto's daughter."

"Daughter?!" Naruto shouted a little too loudly.

Yukina hearing the calls looked curious, "What was that?"

"What was what?" Meta-human Naruto asked playing dumb.

"Daddy I know I heard something," Yukina began and enhanced her mouth turning it into a snout, "And I smell newer scents in the house," she dashed past him and slid to the corner spotting the other Naruto's, "Whoa!" she jumped back and landed on her ass.

"Yukina are you all right?" Meta-human Naruto asked as he ran over to help her up.

"Dad, what's going on here? Who're all of them?" she asked seeing the alternates.

"Uh well there's a reasonable explanation for all this." he began sheepishly, only for Catastrophe Naruto to beat him to it.

"We're all alternate forms of your father."

Yukina raised a brow, "Alternate forms?"

"Well sweetie, remember I told you I met a group of Naruto's that were from alternate worlds?" he asked.

"Wait, that's these guys?" the girl asked doing a double take between her father and the alternate Naruto's.

"Uh-huh." he nodded.

Yukina looked at all the Naruto's seeing how each one looked different in their own ways, "Wow dad, you really do look different in other worlds."

"You're not freaked out by this?" Naruto asked.

Yukina gave him a deadpan look, "My dad fights along side legendary iconic heroes throughout the world against enemies who aren't so normal themselves. Hearing about alternate forms of my dad doesn't sound that shocking."

Naruto looked at Meta-human Naruto who answered, "She has a high intelligent just like me."

"Oh that would explain it," Naruto began, "Now please tell me why she refers to you as 'daddy.'! Did you..."

"No she's not a lovechild," Meta-human Naruto began, "She's a test tube baby."

"Test tube baby?" he asked puzzled.

The bang baby nodded and explained to the regular Naruto, "After bringing Sasuke back from going to Orochimaru, he died and transferred his Sharingan into me. Orochimaru however wasn't giving up. Rather than wait a few more years to try and take my body he conducted an experiment by combining the genes of both mine and Sasuke."

"Combine my genes with Sasuke's?" Naruto asked before gagging and shuddering.

"I know the idea disgusted me too," Meta-human Naruto admitted, "Anyway after Ero-sennin and I busted up his hideout in Oto, I took Yukina back with me and raised her as my own. After all she is my illegitimate daughter."

"I guess that makes sense." Naruto admitted still puzzled about the concept.

Meta-human Naruto sighed at regular Naruto's clueless demeanor, before turning to Yukina, "Go and get yourself washed up sweetie, we're having guests tonight."

"Sure dad." she said hurrying off.

"You think our friends in your world will be as understanding about the situation as she is?" Chi Wizard Naruto asked.

"We can hope." Meta-human Naruto shrugged as the others face faulted.

That night, Meta-human Naruto's closest friends and followers were present at his home. Among them included Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, Guy, Yamato, Sakura, Sai, Suigetsu, Karin, Jugo, Guren, Ranmaru, Haku, and his wives Tenten, Hinata, and Hanabi. Also accompanying them were the Bang Babies Ebon, Hotstreak, Talon, Shiv, Kangor, Puff, Onyx, Carmen, Ferret, Static, Gear, Rubberband man, Alucard, and Animorph. Accompanying the group of Bang babies was She-bang and Nindroid.

"All right it's good to see you all made it," Meta-human Naruto began, "Now we can get down to business.

"What's going on Naruto?" Static asked curiously.

"Yeah, what's so important you needed to call this meeting." Ebon added in wonder.

Meta-human Naruto began, "Well I'll be blunt with you, the universe is in danger."

"In danger?" Gear asked in confusion.

"The universe?" Sakura asked in equal confusion.

"What're you getting at?" Karin asked.

He sighed, "The truth is guys, there's an evil out there and it's brought Madara Uchiha back to life."

There was an awkward pause until they all shouted, "WHAT?!"

"Naruto, how can that be?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah you destroyed Madara yourself." Suigetsu reminded him.

"I know I did," he replied, "But some ultimate evil has managed to return him from the dead."

"I'm completely lost here." Talon said to the others.

"Then let me enlighten you further," Meta-human Naruto continued, "I discovered that there's more than one universe out there that's parallel to our own."

"Whoa, back it up bro," Gear began, "Are you talking about the multiverse theory?"

"Yes I am, Gear," he continued, "And in those other universes we all exist in various ways some similar and some different. And this ultimate evil has traveled to those worlds and recruited villains from each of them to help him conquer them. And the Naruto's from those worlds and I are looking to stop that from happening."

"The Naruto's from those worlds?" Hinata asked.

"Naruto I think maybe you've been hitting the sugar too much." Guren said in worry.

"I am serious about this, Guren," he answered, "I'll prove it to you. Guys!"

Suddenly the whole group saw entering the room were multiple Naruto's each dressed differently, and in Psychic Naruto's case with a new hair color, "Naruto what's this?" Hanabi asked.

"These are my alternate world selves." Meta-human Naruto introduced them.

"You really expect us to believe these guys are alternate versions of yourself?" Sakura asked skeptically.

"If you think these guys are merely Kage bunshins, then you're sadly mistaken, Sakura," Meta-human Naruto replied before turning to his alternates, "Why don't some of you prove you're not clones."

"Gladly," Chi Wizard Naruto said as he extended his palm out to Suigetsu who wasn't liking the gesture, "Ermine!" he shouted as a magic blast emitted from his palm and consumed Suigetsu. Suddenly in place of Suigetsu was an ermie.

"Rat!" Karin shrieked as she jumped into Jugo's arms.

"Not a rat, an ermine." Tsunade corrected her in a gasp.

"Ok, not even you can do that." Sakura admitted.

"Can't you change him back?" Jugo asked curiously.

"Of course," the Chi Wizard ninja answered as he aimed his hand at ermine Suigetsu, "Change back!" in another blats of magic the ermine changed back into Suigetsu.

"What the hell was that?!" the water boy cried.

"Just a bit of magic." Chi Wizard Naruto chuckled.

"Magic?" Puff and Onyx asked.

"That's right, I'm a Chi Wizard." he explained.

"Chi Wizard?" they asked in confusion.

Meta-human Naruto spoke, "Perhaps you should all explain yourselves." he suggested and the other Naruto's nodded in agreement.

So each of the Naruto's explained their stories to Meta-human Naruto's version of their closest people. When they were done everyone was in shock, "This is beyond the levels of normality." Tsunade gasped.

"I know, but it's all true," Meta-human Naruto explained as he stood by his alternates, "Whatever this new enemy is that brought Madara and their enemies back to existence is our responsibility to bring down."

"But Naruto you barely managed to defeat Madara." Ranmaru reminded him.

"You honestly think you can face him again?" Talon asked.

"Last time I was alone and cut off from all of you," their Naruto explained as he motioned to his alternates, "But this time I won't be alone. I'll have my counterparts to back me up. And I'm hoping you guys will be there at my side as well."

Ebon spoke up first, "You know the breed and I always got your back, Naruto."

"Till the end, mon." Kangor added.

"And so is team Namikaze." Haku put in as he, Jugo, Karin, Guren, and Ranmaru stood together.

"Well you're not doing it without me," Suigetsu spoke up, "Naruto I'm coming out of retirement temporarily so I'll need my sword back."

"I understand." Meta-human Naruto nodded in understanding.

"And you can can count on us for support as well." Sakura said as she, Kakashi, Sai, and everyone else agreed.

"Arigato, guys." Meta-human Naruto smiled.

"So then, what's the plan?" Rubberband man asked.

"We don't know where Madara is or when he'll attack," Meta-human Naruto explained, "But we know he'll be coming for me."

"Obviously," Alucard agreed, "I mean you did defeat him after all."

"But for now we'll plan in the morning. Right now we could all use some sleep." Meta-human Naruto put in.

"Agreed. So let's all turn in and discuss the rest in the morning." Tsunade instructed as they all nodded and started leaving.

Before Tsunade and Shizune could leave, Psychic Naruto approached them, "Baa-san, Shizune-nee?"

"Yes?" they asked. Suddenly taking them by surprise, the red headed Naruto embraced the two.

"I know this seems awkward to you, but the fact is I haven't seen you two in three years," Psychic Naruto explained, "Even if you're not of my world you're both just as much like the baa-san and Shizune-nee I know. And seeing you two, makes me feel happy."

The two looked at each other before smiling, knowing that this Naruto has it rough because he can't actually see anyone from Konoha whenever he wants, so they embraced him back, "Well we're glad to see you're happy." Tsunade said.

"Yeah." Shizune agreed.

When they parted, the two left the place as Meta-human Naruto spoke to his alternates, "You can all take the guests rooms. Yukina will show you the way to them," he then motioned to Hinata, Tenten, and Hanabi, "And you three... I'll be expecting you in my bedroom later."

"Hai, Naruto." the three nodded before going off to freshen up.

"And I missing something here?" Naruto asked his different selves.

"Those three are his girlfriends." Spy Naruto explained.

"WHAT, GIRLFRIENDS?!" he shouted and turned to Meta-human Naruto, "Even Hinata?"

"Of course." he answered.

"These alternate worlds really are starting to scare me." Naruto said while sweating, only for the other Naruto's to roll their eyes feeling this one hasn't really gone through puberty or something.

**(And that's the chapter. The Naruto's have met the guys from Meta-human Naruto's world, and they're all itching to help them take Madara on. Don't miss next time guys. )**


	4. Madara's Revenge

**(Welcome back everyone to my next update. Hope you're ready for some intensive fight.)**

As the sun rose across the ninja land, Madara in his original clothes he wore in the past and without his mask was with Yin-Fox standing outside the cave watching it rise. Yin-Fox turned to Madara as the Uchiha turned to him as well before his employer spoke up, "Dawn." he said signaling it was time. Madara nodded in agreement as he gazed out into the distance from the cave.

"Is my new army ready?" Madara inquired from Yin-Fox.

"Of course. Follow me," Yin-Fox instructed as he jumped from the cliff with Madara following him.

They both landed in the forest area below the cliff. Yin-Fox and Madara walked further until they stopped to seen an assortment of soldiers wearing black battle armor and Kabuki like masks similar to Yin-Fox's only the design were like oni faces. They were equipped with multiple ninja weapons, "Behold your army." Yin-Fox presented Madara.

"Interesting, but how did you manage to put this army together?" Madara questioned.

"Never underestimate someone of my capabilities." Yin-Fox answered while Madara secretly being annoyed by his vagueness spoke again.

"And you're certain they will crush my enemies?" he inquired.

"Their will to fight is as strong as the one who leads them into battle, so they will depend on you." Yin-Fox explained.

"I understand," Madara replied as he approached his new army and spoke, "Listen up, we will head to Konoha. We will find Naruto Namikaze and we will eradicate him from this world!" the soldiers roared with battle cries as Yin-Fox stood off to the side when behind his mask was a sinister smirk.

Meanwhile in Konoha, at the Namikaze compound, Bang Baby Naruto, Yukina, his counterparts, and Team Namikaze were at the table having breakfast, "Man this is good." Naruto said as he chowed down.

"Delicious." Shredder Naruto agreed.

"Where'd you learn to cook this good?" Spy Naruto asked.

"Well Carmen taught me after he had learned to himself." Bang Baby Naruto explained and they chuckled.

"So what's our plan of action?" Karin inquired as they all looked to her in confusion, until she spoke, "Well if Madara is alive again, you think he'd be coming here?"

Bang Baby Naruto's demeanor turned serious and nodded, "She's right. We can't be at ease too much, especially when we're on the job."

"So where do you think he is?" Teen Ninja Naruto asked.

"I have no way of knowing." the Meta-human Naruto sighed in guilt.

Suddenly Psychic Naruto froze up, putting the others in confusion, "Hey what's with him?" High school Naruto asked in confusion.

"Hey buddy you all right?" Green Ranger Naruto asked while snapping his fingers a few times in front of his face to snap him out of it, but to no avail.

Suddenly Shendu kicked in and spoke through Chi Wizard Naruto, **"He appears to be in some form of trance."**

"A trance?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Like he's having a vision?" Teen Ninja Naruto inquired.

"**Precisely."**

"I wonder what he's seeing?" Shredder Naruto pondered.

In Psychic Naruto's mind he was indeed having a vision. Through his mind he saw Madara leading a battalion of soldiers through a forest, and knew they were on their way to Konoha. He suddenly snapped out of it with a gasp, surprising the others, "Naruto?" Jugo asked the psychic counterpart.

"I saw Madara." he gasped putting everyone at the table in shock.

"What?!" they cried.

"You saw him?" Bang-Baby Naruto asked.

"Yeah I saw a vision of him with some army on their way here." the psychic explained.

"An army?" Guren gasped.

"How did he manage to gain an army just like that?" Ranmaru asked in confusion.

"I don't know, but one thing is for sure we have to get ready and stop him," Bang Baby Naruto explained as he summoned two clones. He motioned to the first one, "You round up Ebon, the breed, and the others," he turned to the second, "And you go to Dakota and get Virgil and the others." The two clones nodded as one opened a shadow portal and went through it to go find Ebon and the others, while the second used a device to project another portal that would take him to Dakota and went through it.

"What do you want us to do?" Haku inquired of Bang Baby Naruto.

"All of you get ready. I need you all to be at the top of your game," he instructed as Team Namikaze and his counterparts nodded in response, and he turned to Yukina, "Are you up for this, Yukina?"

"You bet I am, dad." she nodded in response.

"Then prepare yourself, we leave in fifteen." he instructed.

Soon everyone was getting ready, with Suigetsu sharpening his sword, Haku was packing extra needles, Teen Ninja Naruto was sorting his ninja weapons, Shredder Naruto was slipping into his armor, Spy Naruto was selecting his gadgets, Chi Wizard Naruto was packing some ingredients for his chi spells, soon they all stood before Bang Baby Naruto in the foyer of the compound, "Ok is everyone ready?"

"I was born ready." Chi Wizard Naruto answered.

"You bet because it's ninja time!" Teen Ninja Naruto said as he pocketed his twin sai.

"We're gonna make some noise!" Catastrophe Naruto called before he shifted into full symbiote form.

"The Shredder is ready for battle!" Shredder Naruto dawned his helmet.

"And so are we." Suigetsu finished as he and team Namikaze stood ready with the other Naruto's.

"Then we should leave ASAP." Bang Baby Naruto instructed as he opened the doors revealing the Breed, Static, Gear, Alucard, Nindriod, Animorph, She-Bang, and his fellow Konoha ninja standing outside.

"Not leaving without us, are ya?" Ebon inquired while crossing his arms.

"Hadn't crossed my mind," Bang Baby Naruto smirked before dawning his sunglasses, "All right everyone, this may be an even bigger brawl than it was when we fought Madara last time to protect the village. But like last time we will fight to the very end for us, for our comrades, and for our village."

"Yeah!" the group cheered.

"Now let's move out!" Bang Baby Naruto ordered as they took off.

With Madara, he and his army were making their way through the forest determined to get to Konoha, but Madara recalling his experience from last time knew Naruto and his group would be ready for them, "Last time I underestimated him, but this time I will show him the true power of Madara Uchiha." he said to himself.

Back with Bang-Baby Naruto and his group, they were also making their way past the forest outside Konoha. As they moved, Bang Baby Naruto was rapping to himself, "This is how we roll! Everybody watch it, here we go! Go! This is how we roll!"

"What's he singing?" Naruto asked his counterparts and the Bang Babies.

"Naruto always sings that when he heads out for a mission." Talon explained as she flew.

"Reminds me of Octo Pops." Naruto muttered as they continued on.

As Gear flew along side Static he was looking through the monitor in his helmet as Backpack was feeding him information, "Backpack's picking up signatures up ahead, a lot of signatures."

"Then we're on the right trail." Static noted.

"All right you guys this is it!" Bang Baby Naruto called as they were getting closer to their enemies. Finally both sides landed on the ground and stood on opposite ends of each other, with Bang Baby Naruto and Madara glaring at each other, "You!" the Meta-human ninja growled.

"So we meet again." Madara stated.

"Madara." Naruto gasped seeing him once again, and knowing he was still dealing with him back in his own world.

"I don't know how you came back to life, Madara, but I'll be making you wish you hadn't!" Bang Baby Naruto warned his nemesis.

"Tough talk, boy. But this time I assure you things will be different." Madara promised.

"We'll see about that, because this time I brought in extra support." Bang Baby Naruto stated as all his counterparts were at his side.

"So it's true, there are more than one of you in the universe." Madara's eyes squinted.

"That's right, and each one of us is more bad ass than the other!" High school Naruto declared.

"We'll see about that," Madara replied feeling no fear as he announced to his army, "Attack!" they charged into battle.

"Come on!" The Meta-human ninja called as they all went into battle.

Static was flying around using his electrical attacks on some of the soldiers stunning them. Hotstreak was throwing fireballs at some of the soldiers, as Chi Wizard Naruto stood at his side, "Nice fireworks, now let me show you some of my own." he fired combustion blasts at three soldiers.

"Not bad." Hotstreak admitted.

Carmen was bouncing around and bowling over four soldiers, while Shiv was using his energy knives to block the weapon strikes of three soldiers. Catastrophe Naruto swung in and was using his webs to web up some of the soldiers as Ebon spoke, "Crank dat, Spiderman!" Catastrophe turned to Ebon with a confused look before speaking.

"**We don't get it."**

Animorph was changing into different animals to attack the army or dodge them, as Alucard jumped in and used his vampire strength along with Sakura using her own strength. High school Naruto was using his own street fighting moves to block and attack the soldiers with a little help from the strength and speed powers he borrowed from Chi Wizard Naruto, "Oh yeah, this is the kind of fights I've had dreams about being a part of!" he cheered.

"That Naruto's nuttier than the one I'm used too." Sakura said to Alucard who nodded.

Psychic Naruto and Spy Naruto were using their own combat moves along side Kiba and Shino, "Man this is definitely like our last battle against Madara's forces." Kiba said to Shino as he and Akamaru took out five soldiers with their combo attack, and Shino using his bugs against more of them.

"Let's just hope the outcome will be the same." Shino replied.

"Of course it will!" Hinata called, as she Hanabi, and Neji were using their families techniques on Madara's army.

"If Naruto's willing to keep fighting, than we will as well!" Hanabi called as she defeated one of the soldiers.

"So we musn't give up!" Neji finished as he struck two, unaware of one coming up from behind him.

"Neji, look out!" Lee called.

Neji turned seeing the soldier about to strike him, until regular Naruto attacked the soldier from the side, "Oodama Rasengan!" he struck the soldier sending it flying back nailing five more.

"Arigato, Naruto." Neji thanked him.

"No problem," he began, "I couldn't save you in my world, I wouldn't want another you to suffer the same."

"What?" Neji asked in confusion, but the regular Naruto went back to help the others.

Green Ranger was crossing his Dragon sword and Dragon Dagger launching energy blasts at the soldiers, while Tenten was launching her projectile weapons, and Suigetsu was using his sword to slice some opponents, "Man that sword and dagger look awesome. Where'd you get them?" she asked the Green Ranger version of Naruto.

"Well Tenten, they're one of a kind." the Power Ranger explained as they went back into battle.

As Bang Baby Naruto made his way through the army he and Madara found themselves squaring off, "It seems we once again meet again in combat, Naruto." Madara began.

"So it seems." Bang Baby Naruto agreed.

"Last time I underestimated you," Madara began as he readied his Sharingan, "This time however, I will not make that mistake again."

"I'm sure you won't," Meta-human Naruto began while readying his own Sharingan, "Because that'll leave you opened to make different mistakes." he mocked him.

Madara frowned at his mockery and summoned his trademark gunbai fan, "I think not, boy. For I am back stronger and more powerful than before."

"I'll believe it when I see it." the blonde bang baby replied as he summoned his Kusunagi sword.

"Draw!" the two went into battle using their weapons to strike each other and dodge one another.

As the two fought, everyone watched seeing how fast Madara was and how much harder he was striking at Meta-human Naruto, who was fighting back giving it his all. He thought to himself, 'He's definitely faster and stronger since last time. But I can't let that intimidate me. I can and I will win this fight!' he charged his sword with his electricity and started fighting back at Madara who wasn't letting up.

"Go daddy!" Yukina called as she was using her harpy wail against three soldiers.

Madara after deflecting a blow from Bang Baby Naruto jumped back and went through hand signs, "Katon: Great Fireball Shower!" he created multiple fireballs above the forest.

"He's gonna set this whole forest on fire, with us in it!" Gear called as the fireballs started raining down.

"I'll stop them!" Chi Wizard Naruto called as he accessed his water chi and created a large barrier of water above the forest which shielded them from the raining fireballs.

Madara frowned at the failure of his technique but went back to fighting Bang Baby Naruto. He suddenly used his gunbai by swinging it back and forward again releasing a giant gust of wind that blew Bang Baby Naruto back, only for him to summon his static saucer to catch him and surfed back to Madara, "Nice try, but I'm not going down that easily!" he started fighting Madara with his sword again.

As the two continued fighting, they were eventually wearing each other down. The two stood on opposite ends as Madara spoke, "Even with my powers restored to full strength you once again manage to keep up at my pace."

"That's because I keep getting stronger with every battle, so that if someone like you ever emerges I would be ready to face that threat." Bang Baby Naruto stated.

"Well let's see if you're ready to face me at my fullest!" Madara called as his Sharingan shifted to Eternal Mangekyo mode.

"I'm ready for anything you can throw at me!" Meta-human Naruto replied as his own Sharingan shifted to Mangekyo form.

"I didn't use this last time, but now I will show you my most powerful form!" Madara called as blue aura Susanoo started forming around him. Suddenly towering over the forest was a full imposing Susanoo decked out in armor of a samurai, and had four arms, with the bottom set carrying two sheathed katanas.

The other Naruto's and Bang Baby Naruto's allies looked up at the giant spectral warrior Madara controlled from the inside, "Oh dear, Kami." High school Naruto gasped as he looked up at the towering figure.

"What is that?!" Suigetsu gasped in shock.

"That's the Susanoo's final form." Regular Naruto gasped recalling it from what he was briefed in when the Five Kage fought Madara in the war.

"**Inconceivable!"** Shendu gasped through Chi Wizard Naruto.

"I better call in Dragonzord." Green Ranger reached for his dragon dagger, only to be stopped by Spy Naruto.

"Hold it partner. I think our Bang Baby counterpart has a plan." the spy said as they watched seeing Bang Baby Naruto standing tall even as the imposing full Susanoo was looking ready to crush him.

"You may bring out your own Susanoo, Madara, but you forget I have it as well." Bang Baby Naruto reminded him as the red aura started surrounding Naruto.

"The form yours took last time will not be enough to save you now!" Madara mocked him.

"Oh it won't?" Meta-human Naruto asked, "Because mine also has an even stronger form!" his Susanoo started growing in size and was taking on the form of an anthropomorphic Kyubi wearing the Susanoo as armor and was holding a sword made from the flames of Amaterasu. Bang Baby Naruto's Kyubified Susanoo stood on equal terms of height with Madara's Susanoo.

"What the hell are we looking at mon?" Kangor gasped as they saw the two spectral giants stand before each other.

"Probably what's sure to be the biggest clash we've ever seen." Jugo stated.

"We should probably take cover." She-bang suggested.

"Affirmative!" Nindroid agreed as they all gained some distance from the two Susanoo's.

"Now let's match the power of our Susanoo's in their final form!" Madara bellowed.

"Fine by me!" Bang Baby Naruto called as the two Susanoo's drew their weapons and were ready to engage.

**(And that's the chapter. Let's see next time what will happen between the two final Susanoo forms between Meta-human Naruto and Madara Uchiha. I'll see you all then.)**


	5. Cracking the Susanoo

**(Welcome to the next chapter readers. Here's the epic showdown between Bang Baby Naruto and Madara Uchiha. He defeated the Uchiha before, but can he really do it again?)**

_Last time, upon confrontation with Madara and his new forces, the Naruto's and their Bang-Baby allies engaged in battle. Though Bang Baby Naruto's counterparts and their forces had Madara's troops overpowered. Both the legendary Uchiha and Meta-human shinobi activated their Sharingan's most powerful techniques known as Susanoo. Now two of the lands most powerful ninja from the past and present engage to determine the fate of their world._

The two Susanoo covered shinobi stood on opposite sides drawing their weapons, "Be warned Naruto, anyone who has ever seen the complete Susanoo has died. And soon you will be added to that list."

Bang Baby Naruto frowned beneath his Susanoo, "Not before you do!" he called as the two Susanoo's started engaging in combat.

Through every blow and attack they made, their sheer presence started causing the whole surrounding to shift with the ground opening up, and even trees were blown out of their spots in the ground.

"Take cover!" Kakashi called as everyone took cover from the two colossal entities.

"I can't believe in another world I have Sharingan, and could use it to that type of degree." Regular Naruto gasped.

"**Surprised us too."** Catastrophe answered.

"I sure hope Naruto knows how to take that thing on." Static said in worry.

"I know bro, I've never seen anything like it." Gear added.

Madara's Susanoo took a swipe of its katana at Naruto's Susanoo, but the Jinchuriki Meta-human and his Susanoo dodged causing the shockwave to hit a mountain in the distance. Everyone watched as the mountain was split into two making their jaws go agape, "Holy shit." Spy Naruto gasped.

"If I hadn't dodged that, I could've been in for it," Meta-human Naruto said to himself as he turned back to Madara, "All right, let's see how you handle my Amaterasu sword!" he called as his Susanoo readied his black flamed sword and started striking at Madara's Susanoo.

"Very impressive utilizing the Amaterasu flames into a weapon such as that." Madara admitted in impressiveness.

"Since you died I continued to broaden on my Sharingan power, one of which included combining two of the Mangekyo abilities," Bang Baby Naruto explained, "Of course I can combine other powers with Susanoo." he said as he started charging his body up with electricity, and Susanoo fired an electric energy blast at Madara whose Susanoo was blocking it with a shield, but the shield itself wasn't able to completely block the blast.

'He's definitely come a long way since our last battle,' Madara thought as he continued, "But I'm not losing a second time!" he used the power of Susanoo to create a spectral rope chain with multiple large fiery comma shaped jewels attached to it.

"What's that he's holding?" High school Naruto gasped.

"Behold the Yasaka no Magatama!" Madara announced as he removed a single fiery jewel from the rope and threw it at Bang Baby Naruto's Susanoo who took the blow but was forced back a bit.

"Man that was a hard hit." Meta-human Naruto said to himself as he regained his composure.

"That was for you, and this is for them!" Madara launched another but instead aimed for Bang Baby Naruto's allies.

"Guys get out of here!" the Meta-human shinobi called.

Chi Wizard Naruto jumped in holding his blow fish and barracuda mediums and began chanting fast pace, "Yu Mo Gwai Gui Fai Di Zhao! Yu Mo Gwai Gui Fai Di Zhao! Yu Mo Gwai Gui Fai Di Zhao! Yu Mo Gwai Gui Fai Di Zhao!" suddenly he projected a chi barrier surrounding them which repelled the attack, but it still managed to break the shield, causing Chi Wizard Naruto to fly back into the arms of Green Ranger and Shredder Naruto.

"Are you ok?" Green Ranger Naruto asked.

"Yeah, but he broke through my chi barrier." the Chi Wizard ninja groaned.

"I don't know how our Bang Baby counterpart can keep this up." Teen Ninja Naruto said in worry as the two Susanoo's continued clashing, resulting in the forest getting destroyed by the minute.

Bang Baby Naruto started generating Amaterasu fireballs in his Susanoo's hands, "Play ball!" he has his Susanoo throw the fireballs at Madara's Susanoo forcing him back.

"That's the way!" Hotstreak called.

Bang Baby Naruto wasn't done yet as he used his electric energy to form a saucer below his Susanoo and was able to lift if off the ground and fly at Madara's Susanoo. As the Susanoo powered Naruto was closing in, his Susanoo's right fist increased in size due to him activating his Onyx strength through the Susanoo. When he made contact the powerful enhanced punch sent Madara and his Susanoo flying backwards before crashing into a mountain wall, "Nice shot!" Shiv called.

Madara and his Susanoo got up as Bang Baby Naruto squinted and saw a crack forming in the torso of Madara's Susanoo, 'That gives me an idea,' he thought before calling out to his counterparts, "Guys, concentrate your biggest attacks you can muster!"

"What for?" Spy Naruto called.

"Just do it, I have a plan!" Bang Baby Naruto ordered.

Taking his word for it, Regular Naruto went into full bijuu chakra form mixing it with Sage chakra and started conjuring a giant Rasenshuriken, Pyschic Naruto went in full bijuu chakra mode and summoned chakra Kurama with him on top, Shredder Naruto drew the sword of Tengu and used his biju chakra to increase it's power even more, Green Ranger Naruto morphed into his Dragon armor and started powering up the cannon in his dragon headed shield chest piece, finally Chi Wizard Naruto morphed into Shendu, taking Regular Naruto and the Bang Babies and the shinobi of that universe by surprise.

"Now to spice things up!" Naruto/Shendu spoke as his bijuu chakra started surrounding Shendu making it look like he was wearing the bijuu chakra cloak Naruto wore when in full bijuu chakra mode. He opened his mouth and started readying a bijuudama mixed with his combustion fire power.

Teen Ninja Naruto, Spy Naruto, and Catastrophe Naruto, started conjuring Oodama Rasengans in their palms, "I wish I could help them." High school Naruto said, knowing with his limited powers would not be enough to bring Madara down.

"And you will." Regular Naruto answered as he started channeling his own bijuu chakra into Naruto the same way he was able to do it to his friends while fighting in the Fourth Shinobi war.

"Whoa, I'm feeling stronger all ready." High school Naruto gasped as he used the rooster and rabbit talisman powers granted onto him to fly up to the Susanoo's level.

"Ground team aim for the center of the Susanoo's torso!" Bang Baby Naruto ordered.

So Teen Ninja, Spy, and Catastrophe ran in the direction of where Madara was. High school Naruto using the rooster talisman power levitated them all up to him as they floated at his side, "Ok boys, here we go!" he flew them all right at the giant spectral warrior as Teen Ninja Naruto screamed.

When they closed in the Rasengans collided with the Susanoo's chest throwing Madara off focus, "I've always wanted to say this!" High school Naruto began as he concentrated of the ox talisman mixed with the bijuu chakra Regular Naruto was loaning him and threw his right arm back balling up a fist, "FALCON PUNCH!" he slugged the center spot where the Rasengans made contact and Susanoo Madara was forced back like before. The High school looked at his fist and saw what he just did, "I am so awesome!"

"My turn!" Shredder Naruto called as he jumped from tree to tree with red chi markings covering his armor before firing his bijuu enhanced Sword of Tengu shockwave at the center of Susanoo where the attacks hit him. The charged power mixed with the bijuu chakra started making the crack in the Susanoo increase even more.

Madara finally aware of what their attacks were doing looked shocked, "Inconceivable!"

"All right you guys, let's finish this!" Bang Baby Naruto started conjuring a bijuudama through the mouth of his Susanoo's fox head, Psychic Naruto's chakra Kurama was gathering chakra for a bijuudama as well. Shendu/Naruto had finished powering up his combustion enhanced bijuudama.

"All together, and fire!" Regular Naruto called as he launched his giant Rasenshuriken, followed up by Green Rangers Dragon head cannon, and finishing off with the two bijuudama's and the combustion enhanced bijuudama.

The combined attacks nailed the exact spot on Susanoo where the other attacks collided with it. Inside the sanctity of Susanoo, Madara started seeing the ribs and all the rest of Susanoo was shattering, "It can't be!" Suddenly his Susanoo started losing it's form before it vanished completely with a weakened Madara crashing to the ground with a large thud.

Madara groaned in pain as Bang Baby Naruto with his Susanoo still active, levitated above the defeated Madara. He summoned his Amaterasu flaming sword again and aimed it at the Uchiha, "Say goodbye Madara, and this time mean it!" he struck Madara as the flames of Amaterasu spread on Madara as he screamed in pain but was unable to move. It didn't take too long for the Uchiha founder of Konoha to burn to ash leaving him gone for good this time.

"He's gone." Talon gasped.

"So we won?" Ferret asked hopefully.

"You bet your ass we did!" Ebon called as the Naruto's landed back on the ground looking tired, along with Bang Baby Naruto powering his Susanoo down along with his Mangekyo Sharingan to boot.

He panted in exhaustion as Tenten, Hinata, Hanabi, Yukina, and Team Namikaze ran to him, "Naruto are you all right?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine once I regain my strength." he admitted while panting.

"Dude, that was hardcore crazy!" Suigetsu cheered.

"Now we got an idea of what you did when you first fought him." Guren noted.

"Believe me, what happened last time wasn't nearly as epic as this one." Meta-human Naruto answered.

"What matters is Madara is gone now." Shredder Naruto noted.

"We should all get back to the village and get healed up." Sakura suggested.

"I'm with her." Teen ninja Naruto agreed as they all headed back at their own pace.

Watching from above the mountain cliff above them was Yin-Fox growing, "Madara, you fool! You failed me. No matter the plan is still far from over. Now to select my next partner," he summoned viewing screens of Clyde, Baron Mordo, Ch'Rell, Tengu Shredder, Demon Sorcerer Sasuke, Zorgano & Ariah, and Orochimaru. He began deciding, "Eeny meeny miney mo, I choose you!' he stopped at the image of Ch'Rell the Utrom Shredder, "Perfect. I hope the other dimension with those four shellbacks are ready for the return of the one true Shredder." he snickered before fading away.

Meanwhile back in Konoha, everyone was healing up nicely thanks to the work of the energy booster jerky Spy Naruto brought with him, "I still can't believe we just destroyed a villain," High school Naruto said in excitement, "I mean I've had dreams of stuff like this, but I never would've imagined doing it for real!"

"I wish Madara was easier to beat in my world." Regular Naruto mumbled to himself.

"Well guys, I say we seriously deserve a good pat on the back." Chi Wizard Naruto said with pride.

"Yeah, but we can't celebrate just yet." Green Ranger reminded the other Naruto's.

"He's right," Bang Baby Naruto agreed, "We've only just begun in this war. Madara was just warm up. The real dangers still lie ahead."

"Correct, Meta-human Naruto." a voice spoke up as the Beyonder appeared before them. The Naruto's were shocked, but everyone else were even more shocked.

"Beyonder." Regular Naruto gasped.

"Who?" Static asked in confusion.

"He's the one that united all of us together." Meta-human Naruto explained on behalf of himself and his counterparts.

"Beyonder, we successfully defeated Madara Uchiha." Catastrophe Naruto explained.

"So I see, but there is much more for you to do," Beyonder began, "Behold the next of the worlds in peril." he displayed a portal showing Konoha again.

"Whose world is that?" High school Naruto asked in confusion.

"Hold on," Teen Ninja Naruto cut him off as he looked closer and could see four familiar figures training on top of Konoha's rooftops. The four appeared to be man sized mutated turtles wearing colored masks over their eyes and carried custom ninja weapons, "That's my world!"

"Yes, and a familiar enemy from yours and your brothers past has already begun plotting." Beyonder continued.

Teen Ninja Naruto's eyes firmed, "The Shredder."

"You must hurry to the next world and stop the Shredder." Beyonder instructed.

"You can count on us." Teen Ninja Naruto nodded.

"Well let's go." Regular Naruto called.

"Wait!" Yukina cried as Bang Baby Naruto looked to his daughter, "Daddy, can't I come with you?"

Meta-human Naruto sighed, "I'm sorry sweetie, but this is something me and my counterparts have to do. I can't risk anything happening to you or anyone else," Yukina pouted only for Meta-human Naruto to hug her, "Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it." he assured her.

"You promise?" she asked.

He smiled, "I promise."

"And we'll see to it he keeps that promise." Green Ranger Naruto promised the girl.

"Will you be back in time for dinner?" Tenten asked Bang Baby Naruto.

"Guarantee." he smiled putting his three girlfriends at ease.

"All right guys we should get a move on," Teen ninja Naruto began, "But be warned my brothers may find you all odd in your own way," he turned to the Shredder Naruto, "Especially you. If you thought I had a problem with you when we first met, my brothers will be just as worse. Especially Raph." he shuddered.

"It's a chance I'm willing to take." Shredder Naruto nodded.

"Well come on boys, we got a world to save!" Regular Naruto called as they ran into portal that closed followed by the Beyonder vanishing into thin air.

The Metahumans and shinobi watched as their comrade left with his alternates hoping the best of luck and safe return home. Meanwhile, Beyonder returned to the void where Madame web was watching, "They were successful, no?" Madame Web inquired of Beyonder.

"They were," he confirmed, "Though it's like they said this was just the first round. The real threats lie far ahead. I pray they will make it that far."

"I wager they will, after all if there's one thing they all have in common it's that they never back down from a fight ans will see it through until the very end." Madame web smiled in admiration along with the Beyonder.

**(And there's the chapter. With their combined efforts they defeated the first of the resurrected villains. But more powerful ones await them in the other worlds. Don't miss next time where the other Naruto's meet their Teen Ninja counterparts brothers in a half shell. See ya then.)**


	6. Ninja's in a Halfshell

**(Welcome to the next part fellow supporters. The Naruto's had their first hand experience in the world of Meta-human. Now let's see how well they do in the world of mutant ninjas.)**

The group of Naruto's were flying through a wormhole before landing on the roof top of a building in Teen Ninja Naruto's world in a pile. At the bottom regular Naruto groaned, "Oh why do I have to be on the bottom?!"

"Come on let's get up." Teen Ninja Naruto said as they all got off one another and onto their feet.

They looked around as Shredder Naruto spoke, "So this is your world?"

"That's right." the ninjitsu trained Naruto answered.

"Feels about as homey as regular Konoha." Green Ranger Naruto stated.

"So what do we do first?" Psychic Naruto asked.

"We better get back to the lair, my brothers and father must be worried about me." Teen Ninja Naruto suggested as he led the group on before reaching the forest area.

"Why'd you bring us out here?" High school Naruto asked.

"My home is down here." Teen Ninja Naruto said as he opened a trapdoor below them.

"Whoa." Regular Naruto gasped.

"Come on." Teen Ninja Naruto instructed as he led them down the trapdoor through a stairwell.

They followed him until they stopped before a pair of doors. He opened them revealing a training dojo with open space, practice dummies, exercise equipment, and a huge monitor screen with computerized technology surrounding it, and around the corner was a pool, "Nice digs," Spy Naruto gasped, "Almost like underground home."

Teen Ninja Naruto turned to all his counterparts, "You all wait in the shadows and don't come out until I tell you too."

"Hai." the agreed and stood in the shadows as the ninjitsu trained Naruto called out.

"I'm home!" Suddenly coming into the room were his four brothers Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello, and Raphael. Accompanying them was their master and father Splinter.

"Naruto!" the four turtles called as they ran over to their younger brother crowding him.

"Where were you?" Donny asked in worry.

"Yeah you just vanished in the middle of our training. Poof!" Mikey added.

"We were so worried." Leo added.

"What the shell happened to ya?" Raph added while ruffling Naruto's hair.

"Easy guys, give me a minute." Naruto chuckled as he got out of their crowd as Splinter approached.

"Welcome home my son. It is good to see you are well."

"Thanks father," he addressed them all, "Listen guys there's a problem here in our land."

"A problem?" Leo asked puzzled.

"What do you mean?" Donny asked.

"Our world is in danger," Their younger brother began, "But it's not just our world, it's every world out there."

"Every world out there?" Mikey asked in confusion.

"What the shell are you talking about?" Raph asked while getting a migraine.

"Well it's best I show you," Teen Ninja Naruto began as he turned around, "Ok guys, come out."

The turtles and their master looked and saw stepping out from the shadows were multiple Naruto's. Shredder Naruto remained in the shadows remembering that the Shredder was their major enemy and didn't want to reveal himself, until they were briefed on the other Naruto's. The turtles and Splinter gasped seeing Naruto in different forms of attire, and in Psychic Naruto's case hair color, "Bros I think I'm seeing double, no triple, no quadruple!" Mikey said unable to believe seeing so many Naruto's that didn't look to be Kage Bunshins.

"Naruto, who are all of these guys?" Leo asked in confusion.

"Brothers, Master Splinter, allow me to introduce to you my dimensional counterparts." Teen Ninja Naruto introduced them.

"Dimensional counterparts?" Donny gasped.

"Whoa it's like that alternate world I went to where we were all superheroes and Master Splinter was our enemy." Mikey gasped in shock.

"Wait a minute," Raph broke them up, "So what you're saying is these guys are from other worlds?"

"All eight of them?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, all... Wait did you say eight?" Teen ninja Naruto asked as he turned around and counted them to eight. When he saw who was missing he sighed, "Hey come on man get out here."

"I don't think I should." he answered.

"Come on I promise you they won't attack you." Teen Ninja Naruto said but knew they would.

"Whose there?" Donny asked.

"I have to tell you guys, one of my counterparts is based off someone we know too well." Teen Ninja Naruto warned them.

"Who?" they asked.

"See for yourself." their Naruto answered and stepping out into the light was from the turtles perspective the Cyber Shredder.

The four brothers and Splinter gasped as Leo spoke up, "It can't be!"

"The Shredder?" Mikey gasped.

"But how?" Donny gasped.

"I don't know, but I'm not waiting around to find out!" Raph called as he drew his sais and ran past the other Naruto's right to Shredder Naruto.

Shredder Naruto defended himself, "No! Wait stop, this isn't what it looks like!" he tried reasoning.

"Oh it looks like what I think it is, bucket head!" Raph called as he continued striking.

"Come on we gotta help him!" Leo called as the other three turtles took off to help Raph fight against the Cyber Shredder.

"My sons!" Splinter called feeling something was amiss.

"Bros listen!" Teen Ninja Naruto called as he watched his four turtle brothers fight his Shredder counterpart.

"Oh this is getting us nowhere!" Psychic Naruto sighed in annoyance, as he raised his arms and the turtles were frozen in place before being launched into a wall and were pinned to it.

"What the shell is happening?!" Raph called as Teen Ninja Naruto and Psychic Naruto approached.

"Forgive me, but since you weren't listening to my counterpart of this world I felt you neeedd to be restrained." Psychic Naruto explained.

"Now if the four of you will hear me out, I can tell you that this isn't the Shredder we know." Teen Ninja Naruto explained while motioning the the Naruto Shredder.

"What're you talking about?" Donny asked.

Teen Ninja Naruto turned to his Shredder counterpart, "Remove your helmet already."

So Shredder Naruto removed his helmet revealing his face to the turtles and Splinter leaving them shocked, "No way." Mikey gasped.

"Naruto?" Leo gasped.

"That's me." Shredder Naruto answered.

Psychic Naruto seeing the turtles attention was finally gained released his psychic hold on them so they could move, "Naruto what's going on, this is you, but wearing the Shredder's duds?" Leo asked.

"Crazy I know," Teen ninja Naruto answered, "But this counterpart of mine comes from a world where the Shredder wasn't an Utrom or a villain. He was in fact a hero of Konoha during the first two Ninja wars."

"Seriously?" Raph turned to Shredder Naruto.

"I know it's hard to understand, but it's true," he answered, "I discovered the underground lair of the Shredder in the village of my world. I trained in the ancient art of the Foot. To further honor the teachings I dawned the original helmet an armor of the Shredder in hopes that I would bring about a new generation of Foot ninja that fight for Konoha."

"Hearing all that sounds very hard to imagine." Leo answered skeptically.

"Indeed, but if this Naruto and any one of these is like our Naruto then there must be some truth to it," Splinter stated as the turtles couldn't help bu agree with their master, "Naruto perhaps you should explain more about the situation."

"Ok, but perhaps we should find the others." Teen Ninja Naruto suggested.

"Hey guys!" a male voice called.

"Speak of the devil." Raph said feeling it was right on cue.

Entering the room was Teen Ninja Naruto's allies, Sasuke, Sakura, Kin Tsuchi, Himeko Ankoku from the Uchiha clan's branch family, Kushina Uzumaki, and Karai, "What's going on?" sakura asked until they saw all the Naruto's, "Naruto?"

"Hey guys you're just in time," Teen ninja Naruto said as he went over to them, "Come here and let me introduce you to my alternates."

"Alternates?" Sasuke asked.

Karai looked ahead seeing the shredder looking Naruto, "What? Is that one of my father's armors?"

"Stand down, Karai," Teen Ninja Naruto warned her, "He already got a beating from the guys here. He doesn't need another trying to attack him."

"Naruto, who are all of these guys?" Kin asked eyeballing the other Naruto's.

"You!" Regular Naruto gasped while pointing at Kin, "You're still alive?!"

"What do you mean 'still alive.'." Kin asked perplexed.

"Patience everyone," Splinter spoke up, "We will all have our answers if we just listen to Naruto."

"Um, which Naruto?" Kushina asked seeing multiple versions of her son.

Soon after a complicated story, Teen ninja Naruto was able to explain to his brothers, friends, his mother, and master about the situation, and about his dimensional counterparts. The turtles, Teen ninja Naruto's comrades, Splinter, and Kushina, "So you're all from other worlds parallel to our own?" Sakura asked the other alternate Naruto's.

"Correct." Psychic Naruto answered.

"Freaky." Mikey gasped.

"You think this is freaky?" Regular Naruto asked, "What I find freaky is the fact I'm living with and training with mutants," he motioned to Kin, "This girl who worked for Orochimaru is alive and my apparent sister, my mom is alive, Sasuke is really my best friend for real, and has a branch family cousin who is apparently my girlfriend!"

"Her and Hinata." Teen Ninja Naruto corrected him.

"Why do I feel like these worlds are trying to tell me something I should've known from the start?" Regular Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I have never heard of alternate counterparts from other worlds before," Karai began and motioned to Shredder Naruto, "And you say the Shredder from your world is everything I thought he was growing up?"

"Apparently." Shredder Naruto admitted.

"And speaking of Shred-head, the big bad dude's back?" Mikey asked.

"I'm afraid what the Beyonder told me was true." Teen Ninja Naruto sighed.

"But how, no one could escape the Yin-Yang realm." Himeko reminded them.

"I don't know how, but whoever pulled Shredder out of there is calling the shots." Teen Ninja Naruto answered.

"And we need to find out who this big bad is before he lays waste to all our worlds." Chi Wizard Naruto added.

"And with the big bads from each of our worlds behind him, it's not gonna be easy." Green Ranger Naruto added.

"Well count on us to help you." Leo spoke up taking them by surprise.

"Really?" Bang Baby Naruto asked.

"Whether you guys are from other worlds, you're still like the Naruto we know." Leo stated.

"Yeah, and based off what you told us about yourselves, you're all even more fun than the rest." Mikey added.

"With your bang baby Naruto's intellect along side mind and Chaplin's we can create some new weapons to combat the Shredder." Donny said and the group turned to Raph who had his arms crossed while looking away.

"I still have my doubts about working along side someone who wear the Shredder's outfit," he said while motioning to Shredder Naruto who looked down, "But... I suppose I could do it this once." he smirked as Shredder Naruto's head was brought back up looking overjoyed.

"What about you guys?" Teen ninja Naruto asked Sasuke, Sakura, Kin, Himeko, and Karai.

"Hey you know you can always count on us, Naruto." Sasuke put his hand out.

"Nii-kun's right," Himeko put her hand on his, "We're a team."

"Always have been." Kin put hers in.

"Always will be." Sakura put her hand on top.

"And I shall offer my support as well, even if it is against my father." Karai added.

Teen Ninja Naruto smiled and put his hands on top of theirs, "Like old times guys."

"It's ninja time!" they threw their hands up with a cheer.

"Wow, such team spirit." Regular Naruto gasped wishing Sakura and Sasuke were more like these versions when Squad Seven first started out.

"But if we're going to be taking on the Shredder again, we'll need some back up." Sasuke noted.

"I'm way ahead of ya," Raph agreed and turned to Donny, "Think you can put a call to Casey and April?"

"I'll get right on it." Donny said as he ran to the computer.

"I'll go tell Kabuto as well." Sakura offered while preparing to leave.

"Kabuto?" The Naruto's gasped.

"Yeah his memory was rewritten thanks to Himeko's chief summonings," Teen Ninja Naruto explained, "He's our allie here for real."

"There's a first." Catastrophe Naruto rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile in the former Otogakure, inside Orochimaru's former lair was the Shredder pacing, until Yin-Fox materialized behind him. Shredder turned around and faced him, "Well did you meet my demands?"

"Of course," Yin-Fox answered, "They're right outside. Follow me," the masked figure led the Shredder out of the lair and upon doing so spotted an armada of Foot Ninja. These Foot ninja wore dark blue suits, Foot crest shoulder pads, and silver masks that had three red eye like lenses on them, "Behold your new army of Foot ninja."

"Yes. This is perfect." Shredder said feeling pleased.

"And to help you command them under your order, I brought in someone you may be familiar with." Yin-Fox said as a figure emerged from the Foot Ninja.

It was a long red haired man, dressed in a red blue, and gold outfit, and carried a staff. Shredder gasped at the sight of him, "Kahn?"

"My Lord Shredder," Khan began, "It is good to see the real you after so long."

"Well since Karai has betrayed me, you will have to substitute for her." Shredder admitted.

"I shall not let you down my liege." Khan promised him.

"See to it you don't." Shredder replied.

"And to further strengthen your army, I had put in a word to have these created as well." Yin-Fox said as he motioned to another side and Shredder saw an equal number battalion of Foot Mechs that looked more lethal than any Foot Mech ever created (Turtles Forever upgraded Robot Foot Soldiers or as Mikey calls them Robots 2.0) and were armed with enhanced blasters.

"Such powerful looking Foot mechs," Shredder gasped, "Who did you manage to get to build these?"

"Oh like you even need to ask!" a voice spoke up filled with annoyance in his tone. Shredder gasped as emerging from the crowd of new and improved Foot Mechs was none other than Baxter Stockman in his restored Cybernetic body

"Baxter Stockman?" Shredder asked followed up with a chuckle at his new appearance, "You look rather well."

"Save the jokes, Shredder," Baxter cut him off, "I have not forgotten what your cyber double did to me, and I hold you responsible for it!"

"Be silent, you hunk of rusted scrap iron!" Khan ordered him.

"Enough!" Shredder bellowed making both of them shut up, "So Yin-Fox has incorporated you to manufacture these new Foot Mechs, Stockman?"

"Who else do you know with the intelligence to create such fine robots like this?" Stockman asked while patting the shoulder of one of the Foot Mechs.

Yin-Fox sighed and whispered to Shredder, "Putting up with his narcissistic personality and gloating was not easy. I came this close to tearing him apart piece by mechanical piece."

Shredder nodded in understanding and spoke up, "Listen up!" the Foot ninja, Khan, Stockman, and the Mechs listened, "When the time is right we shall storm the village of Konoha and take it in the name of the Shredder!" he raised his right arm up.

"All hail Master Shredder!" Khan called to the Foot.

"Master Shredder!" The Foot ninja called, as Yin-Fox watched as Shredder was soaking in all his new found power and army and thought to himself.

'Even if Ch'Rell fails me as Madara did, I still have my other partners on standby who also remain unaware of my true plan.' he then walked to Shredder's side standing proudly with him.

**(And there you go. The guys have landed in the world of the Ninja Turtles. Will the alternate Naruto's be prepared to face Shredder and his army of ninjas? Don't miss next time readers. Since I based the new Foot Mechs off the new and improved version of the 80s Robotic Foot soldiers in Turtles Forever I should remind you or inform you that the events that transpired in Turtles Forever doesn't follow in this because that special is treated as its own special and not part of the continuation of Back to the Sewer despite some references made in the special. Well catch you later.)**


	7. Shredder's Invasion

**(And here I am with another chapter readers. I hope you enjoy this chapter as a special treat with Christmas being only two days away.)**

_Last time, after arriving at Teen Ninja Naruto's universe, the other Naruto's got on a awkward first impression with the turtles, especially Shredder Naruto. But through a calm discussion, the turtles and Master Splinter accepted what their son/brother said and agreed to allow their help in retaking down the Shredder._

Inside a building in Konoha, that was given to Chaplin to use to further build any robotics and such for Konoha, Chaplin, Donny, April, and Meta-human Naruto were busy working on some equipment for them to use when the Shredder makes his move, "That about does it," Chaplin said as he made a few adjustments, "Perfect."

"The new weapons are all set." Donny added with a smile.

"Good work you guys," April congratulated them, "And you too, Naruto. You're definitely a lot smarter than our Naruto."

"When you have a super intellect like mine, it's not surprising." Bang Baby Naruto answered.

""Well you can go and get the others and let them know we're finished." Donny instructed him.

"You got it, Don. Be back in a flash!" he opened a shadow portal and jumped into it, surprising April and Chaplin. Even when April, Casey, and Chaplin were introduced to the other Naruto's and their powers, there were still some things that won't stop taking them by surprise.

"That is so cool." Chaplin gasped in astonishment.

Soon enough the shadow portal reappeared and Bang Baby Naruto, along with the other Naruto's, the turtles, Casey, Karai, and the Squad seven of this world exited it, "Man that felt weird." Raph said with a shudder.

"Actually it felt good." Casey admitted.

"What were you guys up to?" April asked the group.

"Just getting to know the other Naruto's better." Sasuke explained.

"And I like them all!" Mikey cheered as he pulled High school Naruto and Regular Naruto close.

"So what's the status report, Donny?" Leo asked.

"Well come and take a look." Donny said as he brought them over to the table.

The turtles and Casey gasped seeing on the table were replicas of their ninja weapons that looked like a mix between their 2105 weapons and their cyber weapons, "Whoa." Raph gasped.

"Awesome!" Mikey cheered.

"Donny, you you outdid yourself." Leo stated.

"Well I had help." Donny admitted while motioning to April, Chaplin, and Bang Baby Naruto.

"And here, Casey. A little something from me." April handed him a futuristic bo-staff/hockey-stick weapon and metallic hockey mask.

"Oh babe." Casey gasped in awe.

"Wait till you try it out in the field test," April began with a smirk, "You'll be surprised."

"And here's something more for you guys," Chaplin began as he clocked on a remote and a couple of robotic furniture dolly's rolled in carrying four suits of armor that looked like their old cybernaught armor.

"Our cybernaught armor?" Leo asked.

"Sweet!" Mikey smiled.

"Chaplin and I have configured the cybernaught armor we used in cyberspace to become actual suits of armor that work in conjuncture with our weapons so that we'll be able to use the same kind of attacks and moves we used in cyberspace." Donny explained.

"Oh this is gonna be great!" Mikey cheered, "Old Shred-head won't know what hit him."

"And for you, Karai." Chaplin began as he presented her two two twin cybernetic katanas like her regular ones.

"Chaplin." Karai gasped as she accepted them, followed up by embracing him, causing him to blush.

Meanwhile, Shredder was leading Khan, Stockman, and his foot ninja and mechs through the forest on their way to Konoha, "Once I finish peeling those turtles out of their shells. I shall take great pleasure in tearing that Naruto to pieces!"

"Yes my lord," Khan began, "The turtles will rue the day they ever trifled with you."

"I for one am not going to be surprised if it doesn't work out in the end," Stockman said snarky, only for Shredder to glare at him which put a look of worry on his face, "I mean uh, I'm sure those turtles will be in for a big surprise, master."

"And a surprise they will get!" Shredder laughed.

Watching from a crystal ball was Yin-Fox, who was fixated on the Shredder's movements, "And so Shredder's on the move. Perhaps he could do a far better job, than Madara did."

"You and me both." a voice said as Yin-Fox turned his head to see Clyde the rogue watched was sitting next to him while sipping a glass of wine.

"When did you get here?" Yin-Fox asked.

"A moment ago, actually," Clyde explained, "Thought I'd catch a ring side seat for all the action since I missed it last time."

Yin-Fox spoke to him firmly, "You are supposed to be on standby with the others until you are called."

"I couldn't stay there anymore with those scrubs," Clyde continued, "Fancy a drink?" he offered him a glass of wine.

"Pass." Yin-Fox answered.

"Suit yourself," Clyde replied as he took a sip of his drink, "So ya mind tellin' me exactly who you are behind the mask?"

"Aren't you supposed to be the all knowing watcher like those others who know and see all?" Yin-Fox tempted him.

Clyde scowled at his levity, "I am, but for some reason I cannot see past the outcome in all this or the identity of you for that matter. How can you block my ability?"

"Let's just say I'm far superior to that of you watchers with a power not even you knew about." Yin-Fox vaguely explained.

Clyde scowled at his vagueness but let it go, "No matter, now let's see where this goes." they watched the scene continue.

Back in Konoha, the Naruto's, the turtles, Casey and squad seven were trying out their new weapons and armor. Casey was able to utilize an energy powered puck through his mind with his metallic hockey mask, and swung his technological stick at a target, while the turtles were performing with their weapons the same way they could fight in cyberspace. The Naruto's were engaging each other with Squad Seven, "Man Naruto you weren't kidding about being different in strength in other worlds." Himeko said to Teen ninja Naruto.

"Yeah, with these guys backing us up, the Shredder's going to be in for a world of hurt." the Teen Ninja Naruto said as he blocked some strikes from Bang Baby Naruto's sword with his twin katana.

"I would certainly like to match this world's Shredder's strength with my own." Shredder Naruto added as he jumped back, avoiding a blow from Green Ranger Naruto.

Suddenly an alarm went off, startling them, "What's going on?" Regular Naruto asked.

"That's our security alarm." Chaplin gasped.

"Someone's entered the village." Sasuke noted.

"And I can think of one guess who." Leo said, until Kabuto entered.

"Guys, the Foot are here and these robots are with them." the bespectacled ninja explained.

"All right guys, it's ninja time!" Leo called and they all grabbed their weapons and headed outside the building to see the Foot Ninja and the Foot mechs.

"There are so many of them." Kin gasped.

"Think we can take them all?" Mikey asked in concern.

"With Kage Bunshins at my disposal, of course we can." Teen Ninja Naruto answered, only for Chi Wizard Naruto to hold an arm out to block his path.

"We don't need to waste our time with these fools," he began, "I'm calling in my boys." he concentrated as his eyes glowed red, and Shendu spoke while making Naruto raise his hands up.

"**Rise Shadowkhan!"**

Shadows from the ground started stretching over to where he was standing, and rising up from the shadows were the ninja Shadowkhan, which took all the Naruto's by surprise, especially the turtles, "Whoa." High school Naruto gasped.

"Freaky." Regular Naruto gasped in shock.

"What the shell are these guys?" Raph asked.

Shendu while possessing Naruto looked back, **"Behold my Shadowkhan army. They will deal with these Foot Ninja, while we look for the Shredder,"** he ordered his minions, **"Attack!"**

And so the Shadowkhan engaged in battle with the Foot Ninja, and the Foot Mechs, clearing a path for the others, "Let's go!" Sakura ordered as they ran through the clearning while looking for their enemy only to be blocked by Khan and Stockman.

"Baxter Stockman?" Teen Ninja Naruto gasped.

"And Khan?" Leo gasped.

"Welcome turtles to your untimely demise." Khan greeted them.

"Must you and everyone who work for Shredder speak so dramatically?" Stockman asked rhetorically.

"Where is metal head anyway?" Mikey demanded.

"Right behind you!" a familiar voice answered and they turned around to see the Shredder.

"Shredder." the turtles gasped.

"Father!" Karai gasped seeing him again.

"So that's the Shredder." Psychic Naruto said squinting his eyes at him.

"He's wearing my old armor." Shredder Naruto gasped.

Shredder laughed to himself as he motioned to the other Naruto's, "Greeting's Naruto's of the universe. I am Ch'Rell, Oroku Saki, Duke Acureds, the one true Shredder!"

"One true my ass!" Shredder Naruto called stepping forward, "I never would've thought in my wildest imagination in another world the Shredder was a heartless villain!"

"You!" Shredder growled, "You dare take the name of the Shredder in vain by wearing my armor and crest?!"

"Funny my dimension's demonic Shredder felt the same way about me as you." Shredder Naruto joked.

"Enough of this blabbing." Raph cut them off.

"Yeah, we got a village to protect." Himeko agreed.

"We don't know how you escaped the yin-yang realm." Sasuke began as Teen ninja Naruto finished.

"But we'll be sorry you ever did!"

"Then come and face your doom at my hand worms!" Shredder beckoned them.

"It's ninja time!" The turtles and Squad seven announced as they jumped into battle ready to fight.

**(And that's the chapter for now. Don't miss the exciting battle next time where it's them versus the Shredder. See you until then, and Merry Christmas.)**


	8. Ninja Time

**(Welcome my friends to 2014. I'm here with more chapters again. Enjoy.)**

_Last time, as Shredder and his armada of Foot Ninja arrived in Konoha, the battle between sides had begun, with Chi Wizard Naruto's Shadowkhan facing off against the Foot Ninja and Foot Mechs, while the turtles, Karai, Team Seven, and the Naruto's engaged in battle against the Shredder._

As the Shadowkhan were defeating the Mechs and Foot Ninja with the help of Kabuto, Casey, April, and the other ninja, Chaplin was in his battle armor and was blasting at Stockman who was fighting back, "Doctor Stockman, how could you team up with the Shredder?"

"I'm not doing this on my own accord," Stockman responded, and smirked, "But the upside is, I finally get to show you that I will never be outdone by an amateur in terms of robotics and intelligence!" he attacked Chaplin who was defending himself.

"I can't believe I spent so much time looking up to and admiring you!" Chaplin called in outrage.

"If I had a heart, I'd be crushed." Stockman answered dryly.

Chaplin frowned, "I'll be happy to oblige!" he continued blasting Stockman, as the cyborg took some of the blasts and attacked Chaplin head on.

"When I'm done with you, you'll see what it's like being a brain in a jar!" Stockman called as he was about to punch Chaplin, only for his arm to be caught in a black claw. He looked up seeing a Crab Shadowkhan. The Shadowkhan used its claw to break Stockman's robotic arm off, much to the cyborgs dismay, "Why you!" Stockman called wanting to attack them both, only to be surrounded by five Samurai Shadowkhan who swiped at Stockman with their swords making him fall to pieces, "This is embarassing." Stockman's head groaned, while laying on its side.

Meanwhile, the turtles, the Naruto's and the others were going up against the Shredder, with Karai and Khan facing off, "What a disappointment you are, Karai." Khan mocked her.

"Like you're one to talk." Karai mocked back.

"At least I remained loyal to the Shredder while you betray him!" Khan called as he used his staff to attack Karai, who used both her swords to defend.

"I learned to not follow orders like an underling, unlike you!" Karai knocked Khan back.

Shredder was striking at his opponents, while the turtles struck him with their enhanced weaponry, "You're skills have gotten better, but mine have not faltered while I was locked in that accursed realm!" Shredder warned them.

"It may have been accursed, but it had to have been homey!" Himeko mocked him.

"It was a nightmare!" Shredder called as he attacked Himeko and Sasuke, "It felt as if centuries had passed by there in that endless void of nothingness."

"Yeah, homey." Teen Ninja Naruto smirked.

"Well hope you didn't unpack, because we're gonna send you back there." Psychic Naruto promised him.

"I will never be returning there again!" Shredder called as he attacked Psychic Naruto, who jumped back and used his psychic to push his opponent back.

Shredder got back up and went to attack again, only for Green Ranger to block his attack using his Dragon sword, and Shredder Naruto to use his Sword of Tengu, "Boy for a little slug in a metal suit, you really are quite the fighter." Green Ranger noted.

"Take note for I will be the last fighter either of you face!" Shredder called as he fought the two.

"**We don't think so!"** Catastrophe swung in and kicked the Shredder away from his counterparts.

"Good one!" Mikey called.

"Let's finish the Shredder off for good this time." Leo suggested as they got ready, only to see the Shredder using the molecular expander inside his suit to grow giant sized.

"I think we got us a big problem here guys." High school Naruto gasped.

"No problem, I'll call on Kurama to help us out." Regular Naruto said feeling ready to go into full bijuu chakra mode, only for Green Ranger to hold an arm out to block him.

"No need to waste your power, I got someone better in mind," he pulled out his Dragon Dagger, and thought, 'I hope it really works,' he spoke up, "Dragonzord, I summon you!" he held the flute to his mouth and played it's fanfare call.

The turtles and Squad seven looked at Green Ranger Naruto questionably, as Raph spoke, "What's he trying to do?"

"I don't know, but that is quite a tune." Mikey admitted.

"Guys I think the water in the lake over there is bubbling." Sakura said as they saw water spurt up from the lake in the village.

"What the shell?" Donny asked until they saw a giant reptilic lizard with a drill tail emerge from the water letting out a roar.

"Godzilla!" Mikey cried in fright while clinging to Leo.

"Get a hold of yourself, Mikey!" Leo dropped him.

"What is that?" Casey asked as he and April saw it.

Green Ranger turned to his allies, "Behold the mighty Dragonzord."

"Dragonzord?" the turtles asked.

"That is incredible!" Regular Naruto gasped, having never seen a creature like Dragonzord in his life.

By Stockman, he looked up and saw the Dragonzord storm forward and gasped in astonishment, "Such magnificence."

Dragonzord arrived in the village, taking the Shredder by surprise, "What manner of trickery is this?"

Green Ranger jumped from below and landed on Dragonzord's head, "Meet the Dragonzord, Shredder. And more importantly, your match!" he entered the cockpit.

"I fear no robotic salamander!" Shredder called as he punched the Dragonzord, who roared in response and slapped the Shredder with its claw.

"Whoa, glad that things on our side." Raph said to his bros.

"Yeah." Mikey agreed.

Dragonzord and the Shredder continued to do battle, as the shredder's hands morphed into swords and began striking the Dragonzord. The zord retaliated by activating its drill tail and swung it at Shredder sending sparks from his body. Inside the armor, Ch'Rell was jerking around in his cockpit while regaining control to make his bio-suit stable, "I shall make you fall!" Shredder turned his hands into blasters and began shooting Dragonzord, distorting him.

"Dragonzord needs help." Shredder Naruto gasped.

"I got this." Chi Wizard Naruto said as he levitated off the ground and mixed his Chi magic with the monkey talisman, transforming himself into Shendu. Though he was nowhere close to matching the height of Shredder and Dragonzord, he still had the strength and power to back him up.

"**You fight very well for a ninja,"** Shendu spoke through Naruto/Shendu, **"But let's see how you fare against the powers of a demon sorcerer!"** he fired combustion blasts and heat beams at the Shredder throwing him off balance again.

"Come on let's get him!" High school Naruto called as he flew up to Shendu and started using his enhanced strength to attack Shredder as well.

"Wait for us!" Bang Baby Naruto called as he and Psychic Naruto flew up after their high school student counterpart.

"It's ninja time!" The turtles called as they, Squad seven, Karai, and the rest of the Naruto's jumped up buildings until they were at a high height to jump on Shredder's body and began bashing away at his body. Even though they felt like mere mosquito bites, their attacks were still throwing him off his game against Dragonzord and Shendu.

"Get off me!" Shredder called as he finally knocked all the others off his body, as Shendu flew above and utilizing the Thunder chi was blasting at the Shredder.

"Dragonzord, fire missiles!" Green Ranger ordered as he played another tune on his dagger. Dragonzord, responding to his command blasted Shredder with its finger missiles, distorting the villain.

Down on the ground, the others watched as Shredder fought Dragonzord and Shendu, as Teen Ninja Naruto spoke, "They have to wear him down enough and keep him still so Himeko can have Kureno and Kyoko open the portal."

"So let's keep him busy." Leo nodded as the group jumped the buildings again and landed on the Shredder attacking him like before, while Himeko performed the Kuchiyose no jutsu.

Appearing above her were the two summoning birds of Yin and Yang Kureno and Kyoko, "You have summoned us, Himeko?" Kureno asked.

"Yes, because we have a problem." Himeko motioned towards Shredder and the battle he was in the middle of.

"The Shredder?" Kyoko gasped in shock.

"But how did he... Who's he fighting against?" Kureno asked in confusion.

"No time," Himeko began, "We need you to open the portal to the Yin Yang Realm."

"We'll get started." Kyoko assured her as the two flew above the village.

Shredder looked up and saw them, "No, they can't do this to me again!"

"Guys!" Himeko called, "When it opens you all have to gain distance!"

"Hai!" the group called as they continued stalling Shredder while Kureno and Kyoko circled the sky above Shredder opening the portal which started sucking in anything it's it's path.

"No, I cannot lose again!" Shredder called as he stood his ground despite what Dragonzord and Shendu were doing to get him to go up.

"Give me some support!" Teen Ninja Naruto called as he harnessed his bijuu chakra to make him stronger. Psychic Naruto used his psychic energy to fly the Naruto of the current world they were in at Shredder's face. With a powerful punch at him Shredder lost control and was levitating up for the portal.

"I won't go back!" Shredder cried as he was once again pulled into the portal and it closed.

"Farewell, father." Karai sighed seeing her father still learned nothing from his previous defeats.

The groups landed on the ground and looked excited, "We did it!" Mikey cheered.

"We won!" Sakura called as she and Kin danced victoriously, while Sasuke and Raph fist bumped.

"The Shredder is back where he belongs." Leo added.

"And this time, I hope he stays there." Teen Ninja Naruto stated as Shendu/Naruto returned to his normal form, and Catastrophe powered down.

Green Ranger looked up at Dragonzord, "Thanks for your help my friend." he played another tune on his flute and Dragonzord went back to lake and vanished.

"Where'd he go?" Donny inquired the Green Ranger Naruto who powered down.

"Back to my world. But I can summon him again should I need him." he explained.

"I would've loved to have studied it." Donny said feeling an opportunity had escaped him.

"Guys!" Chaplin called as he and the Shadowkhan approached, while carrying Stockman's pieces.

"Good work, guys. Take five." Chi Wizard Naruto dismissed his minions who vanished, resulting in Stockman's pieces to the ground.

"How humiliating." Stockman grumbled.

Psychic Naruto saw Khan trying to escape, but he levitated him over to them, "You lost, Khan." Leo stated.

"Mark my words turtles, I will avenge my master one day!" Khan warned them.

"Yap-yap-yap," Teen Ninja Naruto flapped his hand like a mouth symbolizing Khan, before speaking to Chi Wizard Naruto, "Will you shut him up?"

"Gladly," the wizard Naruto began as he aimed his right hand at Shredder's number two man, "Turtle!" he zapped Khan with magic and transformed him into a regular turtle.

Mikey laughed, "Nice!"

"I can think of no better punishment." Kin chuckled.

"Agreed." Sakura laughed with her.

Watching from a crystal ball was Yin-Fox and the rest of the villains he brought back. Yin-Fox growled, "Ch'Rell you fool!" he calmed himself, "It matters now. It's still only the beginning. Now then which of you should I send next?" he asked the group of villains.

"Allow me to go." Mordo offered.

"No way, I'm going!" Sasuke argued.

"Age before beauty, boy." Clyde cut him off.

Orochimaru spoke to the hunters, "This won't solve anything for sure."

"Indeed." Ariah agreed

"That's enough!" Yin-Fox called, "Let me decide," he motioned around the remaining villains being Zorgano and Ariah, Sasuke, Clyde, Tengu Shredder, Baron Mordo, and Orochimaru, "Oroku Saki!" he addressed the Tengu Shredder.

"Yes, Yin-Fox." the demon Shredder answered.

"I will send you back to the world from whence you originated from. And for your sake you better not mess up like Madara and Ch'Rell." his employer warned him.

"I will not falter like they did I promise you." Tengu Shredder assured him.

"Then let's go." Yin-Fox said as he teleported himself and the Tengu Shredder off leaving the others.

"This Yin-Fox is quite the enigma isn't he?" Orochimaru inquired out of the others.

"Yes, we don't know who he is or where he's even from." Zorgano agreed.

"And yet he has knowledge on all of us." Mordo added.

"Whoever he is, he really irks me." Sasuke admitted.

"I'm willing to bet everything irks you." Clyde replied, making Sasuke frown at him.

Back in Teen Ninja Naruto's world, him and his counterparts stood opposite sides of the others, "Do you really have to go?" Himeko asked.

"I'm afraid so." Teen Ninja Naruto nodded.

"Can't we come with?" Donny asked hopefully.

"Yeah I'd love to see all the other worlds." Mikey added with excitement.

"Sorry, but you can't." Regular Naruto answered.

"Oh man." Mikey sighed.

"You'll be all right out there won't you?" Hinata asked.

"Guarantee." Teen Ninja Naruto promised.

"Naruto's of the universe," Splinter began, "Though we must part ways, we've forged an alliance that will test the boundaries of our worlds."

"Hai, sensei." the Naruto's bowed their heads.

Suddenly the Beyonder appeared, "Naruto's, congratulations. But time is of the essence. Another world is in need of your help."

"Lead the way, Beyonder." Catastrophe Naruto answered as the being teleported the other Naruto's away with him.

**(And there's the chapter. Ch'Rell has been locked away again, and hopefully won't be getting out again. Now can the Naruto's battle the second Shredder who is as lethal and dangerous as the Utrom one? Stay tuned next time.)**


	9. A Shredder's World

**(Welcome to another installment readers. Hope you're ready for yet another adventure with the Naruto team.)**

The group of Naruto's were flying through a vortex, until they landed in the village of Konoha, "We made it." Regular Naruto groaned as he got up.

The Naruto's looked around as High School Naruto spoke up, "So which world are we in now?"

Beyonder appeared in an astral form, _"You are all in the world of Shredder Naruto."_ he answered.

"My world?" Shredder Naruto gasped.

"_Correct, which means you must once again battle your incarnate of the one true Shredder."_ Beyonder explained.

"Awesome!" Teen ninja Naruto cheered, "I get to fight Shredder again!"

"This Shredder is not like the last one," Shredder Naruto warned his counterpart, "The one we're going up against now is a demon."

"A demon?" Regular Naruto asked.

"Yes. As I mentioned before when we met the Shredder's original origin dates back long before the formation of the five great nations themselves," Shredder Naruto explained, "The first Oroku Saki fought along side his four comrades against a Tengu, until Saki allowed the demon to take his body turning him into a monster. He was eventually defeated and sealed into a sarcophagus. But the Akatsuki organization of this world tried to harness its power, and Sasuke after going rogue sought the power of the Tengu Shredder as well. However when he tried to take the power the demonic soul of Oroku Saki took Sasuke's body as his own and was reborn. It took all we had to bring the Tengu Shredder down for good. But I guess he couldn't stay dead forever." he sighed.

"Hey, we'll stop him." Spy Naruto comforted his Shredder counterpart.

"Yeah, we stopped two enemies already." Catastrophe Naruto added.

Shredder Naruto looked renewed with hope, "You're right. Beyonder, we got work to do."

"_I'll leave you to it. And good luck."_ Beyonder vanished.

"So what do we do first?" Green Ranger Naruto asked.

"We need to get to my lair," Shredder Naruto explained, "We need to inform all my Foot ninja of the situation.

"There you are!" a voice called as they looked up and saw on a roof top was someone wearing Shredder like armor, "I've been looking for you!"

Teen Ninja Naruto gasped, "It's the Tengu Shredder! Get him!" he jumped up to the roof and started attacking the Shredder.

"No, wait!" Shredder Naruto called, only to get pushed aside as Psychic Naruto, Spy Naruto, and Regular Naruto jumped up the roof helping the Teen Ninja Naruto.

The four Naruto's easily subdued their opponent, as Psychic Naruto held it in place, "We got you now..." Teen Ninja removed the helmet of their opponent to their shock to see Ino Yamanaka, "Ino?!"

"Naruto?" Ino asked in confusion as she saw all the others, "And Naruto? What's going on here?!"

Shredder Naruto and the others make it to the roof as Shredder Naruto ordered his counterparts, "Release her!" They did so, as Shredder Naruto removed his helmet and went to her, "Are you ok, Ino?"

"Yes. I'm fine, but what's going on here, Naruto? Who're all of these guys, and why do they look like you?" she asked in confusion.

Shredder Naruto smiled sheepishly before explaining, "Well Ino, the truth is these guys are my dimensional counterparts."

"Dimensional counterparts?" Ino cocked a brow.

"It's a long story, but I'll explain later. Right now I need you to round up the guys and all active Foot members." he ordered.

"Ok." Ino said as she was still confused at the matter, but took off to complete her order.

"What was that all about?" Bang Baby Naruto asked.

"Why was Ino wearing Shredder armor?" Regular Naruto asked.

"Because Ino is both my girlfriend, and my Lady Shredder." Shredder Naruto explained.

"WHAT?!" Regular Naruto shouted in shock, "In this world I'm with Ino?!"

Catastrophe Naruto turned to Psychic Naruto and spoke, "If this is his reaction in this world, we can only imagine his reaction in our world."

"Well I can imagine he's going to have a heart attack in my world." Psychic Naruto replied seeing how he has him beat in that particular field.

Soon enough Shredder Naruto was leading his counterparts through the forest before opening up a secret passage way in the ground, "Whoa, this is super secret stuff." High School Naruto gasped.

"No kidding." Chi Wizard Naruto agreed.

"Glad you feel this impressed," Shredder Naruto began as he led them down a hall, "The original lair was totaled when Sasuke and the five heralds invaded looking for the second artifact. It took a number of months, but we reconstructed it, though some things were hard to replace such as most of the original statues." he stood before a gate and opened it.

The group entered, while Teen Ninja Naruto was in shock seeing it looked just like he expected a lair of the Foot clan to be like, "What a place." Spy Naruto admitted until the saw someone up ahead aproaching them.

"Master Shredder, welcome." the towering figure greeted him.

Teen Ninja Naruto gasped recognizing him, "Hun!"

The figure identified as Hun noticed the other Naruto's and before he could say anything, the Teen Ninja Naruto was ready to attack, only for Shredder Naruto to hold him back and spoke, "Stop! Remember this is not your world!" Teen Ninja Naruto remembering that important fact stood down and Shredder Naruto approached the man, "Counterparts, may I introduce you to my right man, Hun; leader of the Purple Dragon clan."

'Clan?' Teen Ninja Naruto thought.

"Master, who're these guys?" Hun asked in confusion.

"Hun, meet my inter dimensional counterparts." Shredder Naruto introduced to him.

Hun looked at all the different Naruto's and felt a migraine coming on, "I am so confused." he groaned.

"Don't worry all will be explained." Shredder Naruto assured his number two man, "But now expect the Foot clan to be showing up soon. We need to prepare."

"Yes, master." Hun bowed his head.

"Wow, I want a right hand man!" Regular Naruto cheered in joy.

Later that night, Shredder Naruto stood before his armada of Foot Ninja, with some of them actually being some of the fellows rookies. Standing up with Shredder Naruto included Hun, Ino, Guy, Itachi, Kisame, and Zabuza. Off to Naruto's side stood Tenten, Neji, Yoroi, and Misumi dressed as his elite Foot ninja. Next to that group stood Chouji, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Lee wearing the Shredder armor of the Four Dragons. The alternate Naruto's looked in shock, especially Regular Naruto seeing that Not only were such people as Zabuza, Haku, and Kushina were alive, but seeing such people as Yoroi Misumi, Itachi, and even Kisame were also his allies.

Shredder Naruto announced to his ninja, "Welcome Foot ninja. Tonight I bring you news of great importance. The Tengu Shredder has returned!"

This got gasps and shocking reactions out of all the ninja, even those next to their master, "How can that be?" Kiba asked in shock.

"We destroyed him!" Chouji added in equal shock.

"Are you absolutely sure about this, master?" Hun asked curiously.

"I am," Shredder Naruto answered, "I have no idea how or when he was resurrected, but he is. And whoever did so has also done resurfaced other enemies. Enemies that belong to each of them." he motioned his counterparts to step forward, making all the foot members surprised.

"Who're they?" a Foot ninja asked.

"Behold my alternate counterparts across the many universes," Shredder Naruto explained as the group of Naruto's waved sheepishly, "Though they all appear to be different from me, I promise you they are just about as much as similar to me as they are different. You are to treat each of them with the utmost respect as you do me. They have joined me here to help us in bringing down the Tengu Shredder. There's no doubt he'll be even more powerful than he was last time."

"You really think so, Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"I'm afraid so, Hinata." Shredder Naruto confirmed.

"Well ain't this troublesome." Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"I understand how problematic it was the last time we fought him and his zombie army," Shredder Naruto nodded, "But I promise you with my alternates fighting side by side with us, we will continue to honor not only the name of the Shredder, but the Foot clan itself!" he raised his right arm up.

"Long live the Foot clan!" the members announce together.

"He can motivate, gotta give him credit." High School Naruto told the alternates who agreed.

Soon enough after the meeting, the other Naruto's were mingling with the others, with Regular Naruto and Psychic Naruto meeting Zabuza, Haku, Kushina, Yoroi, Misumi, Itachi, and Kisame, "Wow it's really incredible seeing all of you together in this world."

"What do you mean, Naruto?" Kushina asked.

"Well the fact is a lot of you are dead in my world," Regular Naruto explained, "I mean it's more shocking that you're alive, and some of you being my allies," he motioned to Kisame, Yoroi, and Misumi, "But seeing some of you again is really great." he motioned to Kushina, Zabuza, and Haku.

"I'll say, seeing some of these guys alive is a joyous reunion." Psychic Naruto agreed.

"So you came out with my hair shade?" Kushina asked the psychic counterpart of her son.

"No I'm afraid," Psychic Naruto admitted, "I dyed my hair."

"Well you still look good with it." Kushina smiled.

'And it's nice to see you too mom." Psychic Naruto added.

"Our Shredder counterpart is lucky just like Teen Ninja, and even High school Naruto. I know in their worlds so far you're alive." Regular Naruto stated as Kushina smiled and hugged him along with Psychic Naruto.

"Even if I'm not alive in either of your worlds. A mother always watches over their child."

"We figured that out." Psychic Naruto admitted.

Shredder Naruto approached, "We better go back to my place, there's better rooming for all of you there."

"Cool." Regular Naruto admitted as the Foot Ninja were dismissed.

Meanwhile far from Konoha in a forest area, Tengu Shredder waited impatiently until Yin-Fox materialized before him, "You are late." Tengu Shredder growled in irritation.

"A thousand apologies, my patient partner." Yin-Fox answered calmly.

"Have you met my request?" Tengu Shredder inquired.

"I have," Yin-Fox answered and suddenly materializing behind him were the Five Mystics, "Behold your five heralds, new and improved."

"It is glorious to see you again, master." The fire mystic greeted him as the five bowed before him.

"And how pray tell are they improved?" The tengu crossed his arms.

"You shall see when they engage in battle," Yin-Fox explained, "You have a second chance to remake this world in your own image. If I were you I wouldn't mess this up," The tengu squinted his eyes angrily at Yin-Fox who continued, "I'll leave you all to it. Farewell." he materialized himself away.

"What do you wish of us, master?" The water mystic asked.

"My minions!" Tengu Shredder announced, "Fate has given us once again a golden opportunity! We shall return to the village of Konoha and take it as our own! Then once we've conquered it we'll lay siege to all the elemental nations and soon all of the Ninja Land will cower at my wrath!" he raised his arms high as his demonic aura was glowing around him.

"All hail Master Shredder!" The five mystics announced.

**(And that's the chapter. Don't miss next time where it's the battle of the dragons and Shredders all over again. Except this time it'll be more intense.)**


End file.
